Red Dragon of Apocrypha: Another Path
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Rewrite/Another Take of Red Dragon of Apocrypha. Hyoudou Naomi was chosen as the Seventh Master of the Red Fraction for the upcoming Holy Grail War. She already got her catalyst, a comrade, and set to go. The problem? She had two very much unexpected (and semi-unwanted) extra passenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Take of Red Dragon of Apocrypha. This time with more Divergence, More cast, and of course more CHAOS.**

Chapter 1: The Day The Ball Dropped

In a world, a pair of husband and wife who had lost two child due miscarriage finally have a son, whom they named Issei—taken after the father's sincere and honest pray to shrine during pregnancy period.

In that world, Issei will encounter an old man who show him a shown not mean for kids of his age, thus set him of path of perversion—specifically, fixation towards big breasts. Later, he would known as Oppai Baka by entire school population due his fixation towards breast reach almost unhealthy level, and his bold proclamation to be Harem King, whether in private or public.

In that world, Issei will go on a date with cute girl who ask him out of blue... and in the end of said date, she reveal her true color and kill him. Another girl with red hair saved his life by reviving him, not as human but as devil. And thus, Issei begin his journey towards path of Harem King as a newborn Devil. Eventually encountering various events and meeting various kind of characters. All of whom helped to shaped him into Crimson Dragon Emperor.

But this is not that world. No. It's completely different world.

And it start with, rather than a boy named issei, the pair of husband and wife are blessed with a girl whom has equally poetic name.

Hyoudou Naomi.

And while she _did_ meet the pervy old man, she meet another old man in that park. And it shaped her future to something no one see coming.

~X~

"Iri..."

"Yes?"

"Why are we here again?"

A little girl with brown hair ask her friend with bland expression and equally flat tone.

Her friend snorted. "We are going to see Magic show." She said as if her friend is idiot. She has light brown hair and violet eyes. Quite rare eyes color for human to have. Yet due her possessing really short hair, people easily mistaken her as a boy.

"...I see..." The brunette girl said slowly. Looking ahead, her hand twitched. "...but I don't see any magic show is performed... only ugly old man with weird smile making weird preparation."

"Oi! Don't diss magician!" Hollered Iri. "Look, the show is about to start!"

The old man spread his hand and speak up, "Ladies and gentlemen" he said in grandiose, attracting attention from all kids in the park, or at least ones who come to see what he is about to do, "let me show you a great story." He give the kid in front row a pair of pudding but tell him to not eat it, before return to the show stage. A puppet doll box. "This is the story of God's greatest gift to human... a story about... OPPAI!" The curtain is opened and standing there, hanging gloriously from the string it tied to, is a female doll... with oversized chest that it honestly looks like someone glued a pair of cream-colored ping-pong ball on the doll's chest.

As the old man proceeds to tell them the strangest, most bizarre and not making sense stories, more so than the riddle she find in her mother's thick as brick books, the brunette's face grow cold as stone. It doesn't take long for her to reach end of her patience and go away.

"Eh? Nao-chan. Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere. But not here." Nao replied.

"E-eh?! But, what about the show?"

"You look at it if you want. Me, don't."

"W-wait a min—Nao-chaaaannn!"

Ignoring her friend's call, "Nao" began walking away. Somewhere, anywhere, she doesn't mind. As long as she didn't see such crazy show or meet that crazy man ever again. Her mother, in rare times she was at home, cautioned her to not go anywhere near people who make weird faces like that old man. They are per...vert... and she should not go anywhere near one.

A good advice. Her head hurt just by looking at the bizarre doll. That doll is weird and not proportional. If it wasn't for the string it surely will fall forward because of the extra weight on the chest area. Why anyone want to see that is beyond her.

"Oomph!"

Oops? It seems she dabble too much with her mind and did not see where she's going. "I'm sorry sir. I wasn't see where I'm going." She bowed politely before looking up at whom she bumped into.

'_Great, another old geezer.' _Was the first thing crossed in her mind when she saw the wrinkles face and grayish white hair. _'How did he have red eyes?' _Is the second thing, seeing she never encounter someone with such color before. Even more the vibrant one like this man's.

She wished she has red eyes herself. She like color red.

"Oho. It's okay little miss." The old man said. "But I have to ask, where are you going to?"

"Dunno. Somewhere." Replied "Nao". "Anywhere but that... that... that freak show." She pointed her finger at the show. Her eyes twitched in irritation for unknown reason when she turned and saw, now there was another doll which give the female doll's ping-pong balls a weird massage in really weird movement.

"Wow." She hear this old man said. "Now _that's_ what you call pervert old geezer. Little Lorerei would have coronary if she saw this."

"He said he was a magician, but I don't see anything magical." Forget something like in anime. Even the hat trick show she saw in circus is not.

The old man snorted. "Certainly." He said, but then his eyes lit up. "Hey, you want to see real magic?" He ask in tone "Nao" recognize. She has that tone when she think it's great to hide her mother's items... specifically the one round thing with a mirror inside that was called face powder.

"What kind of magic?"

"This kind." The old man open his palm and reveal pretty stones. The stone then start glowing and floating and there's a glowing line formed between them. "Nao" gasped. It's like in TV! A Real Magic!

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Is that really a magic? How did you do that?!" She ask in excitement. She never think she would see a real magic in real life and not in TVshows... mainly anime.

"Because _I'm_ a True Magician." The old man puffed his chest, Normally "Nao" would doubt that, but after seeing the magic, she believes it. "Nee, little miss..."

"Naomi. Hyoudou Naomi."

"Okay Miss Naomi, do you want to learn magic?"

"Really? I can?"

"Yup. You have biiiiiig potential."

"I wanna!"

"Okay! Let's meet your parents."

"Eh?"

Before Naomi realized it, she was sitting between her parents in some cafe near the park, with the cool magician seated across the table. There's a sweet ice cream with fruit for her. She blinked. How did they reached this point?

"So... mister Subain'ogu..."

The old man twitched. "Just call me Zelretch." He don't like the sound of his name get butchered that badly.

"Mr. Zelretch." Naomi's dad nodded. "You said you want to sponsorship my daughter's education come next year... why?"

Zelretch smiled. "Well, you see. The Japan Government and UK Government decided to deepens relationship between two countries by cultural exchange. Some children will be given scholarship in other country to expand their knowledge and experience. But there's an issue. Since in Britain, New School Year started at September while in Japan it started at April, and the proposal was agreed upon just two weeks ago, there's so much preparations to take."

"But why our daughter?" Naomi's mom ask with eyes narrowed. "I don't believe the children are selected at random."

When someone said your six years old daughter out of blue got scholarship from an old man, you are bound to get suspicious. Pedophilia, child trafficking, and such thing was more likely than not to appears on your mind. Parents have every right to worry. Especially if your child is a girl.

"Well," Zelretch drink his tea, "actually it was not only Cultural Exchange, but also Joint Company program. Some companies who were in agreement will send their worker overboard to know how each other country's work ethic. Our embassy think it would benefit to learn from each other. Here's the list of companies sign the Program and who will be send."

There's a thick list with tiny words written in Kanji Naomi had yet to learn, but her parents definitely can read. Her dad's eyes widened. "Is this serious?!" He ask.

"Yes." Zelretch nodded. "Congratulations of your promotions Mr. Hyoudo. You are going to go to England. Ah but since it was years-long, I believe it would be better if you take your family along."

"...this is not a joke, is it?"

"Nope. If you don't believe me, you can call your Boss."

Mr. Hyoudo exactly did that. He send a message, and got the reply five minutes later. The content was, yes, there's Joint Company Program, and yes, he was among list of people got the promotion. Apparently his work ethic and friendly attitude made him chosen for the task. They can't send a shut-in person, no matter how good their skills are.

Zelretch smiled. "So... do you believe me now?" He said.

"Assume this is not a late April Joke Prank, and a cruel one at that," Mr. Hyoudo was still skeptics, "will the school suited my daughter? Just to reminds you, she is only six, and by time we go there, she will be only seven. There's custom and traditions, and old habit die hard. And I want the best for her... the best I can afford."

"You don't have to worry." Zelretch smiled. "When you are already accustomed to England's weather and semi-fluent in English, I'll send you the school pamphlets... but it would be for the best if you let the little miss choose it by herself. It was she who go to the school."

"I see..." A nod. "Thank you for informing us, Mr. Zelretch." He rise up and lure out his hand for a handshake. Zelretch follows the gesture.

"The pleasure is mine." He shaking hand with Mrs. Hyoudo and Naomi too... but slipped something to Naomi. "Well, if there's no more question, I'll take my leave. I'm quite a busy man, you see."

"Alright. Thank you once again."

" "Thank you." "

Zelretch grinned and waved, before get out from the cafe. As Naomi's parents turned to each other and discussed heavily about what they should do, like which English Course they should take, paperworks need to be signed off, then informing people, namely he Shidos, their friend, then Naomi's grandparents, and so on and so on; Naomi take a discreet look at the message.

It was written on slip of paper.

_**P.S.: Make sure you choose Norwich Institute. You will love it here.**_

And a very tiny message was written below it. Naomi had to squinted her eyes and pull the paper close.

_**P.P.S.: by that I mean magic.**_

Okay! Norwich institute, huh?

She wonder how she should break it to Iri. If she said it bluntly that tomboy girl would bawling her eyes out.

...

...

...

Turns out she doesn't have to. Out of sudden, before the winter, Irina moved away to England because her father got a job from church there.

Naomi wonder if they can meet again. She herself was going to London, right? Albeit to learn magic... hey. Whay if she showed her magic when they meet again? That's going to be a fun surprise!

...is that permitted?

~X~

**Do you realize the kind of Chaos you will unleash?**

"Why, of course I do! That's why everything will be more interesting, no?"

**If those creatures ever got wind of this...**

"My, my friend, you know that since death of King Arthur—my Mistake, since the death of King Artoria, the Supernatural Creature mostly ignores Magi and only strikes when inevitable happens. Magi in turn does not acknowledge there's any Supernatural exist save from Shadows of them."

**The Clash does happens.**

"Not my fault. And the resulting damage and cover-up job did a good job dissuading both sides from integrating with one another. Plus, many of the Supernaturals are plain arrogant and condescending in nature. They won't think human is capable of great feat without outsider interference. They think Magician and Magus are the same. whelp. We are not."

**Human... are the worst nuisance and best source of amusement. That race never know when it's time to give up. I'm stunned they even knew the word exist in the first place.**

"That's makes human interesting, right?"

**I can't deny that. But Still... Hyoudou Naomi belong in Lore Realm, along with Supernaturals. You were threading thin thread here. You know she had potential to be Agent of Alaya or Gaia, with her contradicting existence.**

"If it happens then let it happens. And who said she will be? She can refuse both, become her own agent."

**Heh. This is going to be interesting when she returned to her homeland.**

"Of course. Now, start stocking up snacks and drink."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the result?"

"Terrible. Utterly terrible."

"Only one came back... and his career as magus is as good as dead. I think it'll be better if we kill him right now."

_SLAM! _"How come?! We send fifty Enforcers! FIFTY! And all of those are top-notches! How did those second-rate Magus manage to fend them off?! Even if they worked together they barely can take five!"

"Isn't that obvious? They have the Grail. To activate it they summon a Servant."

"You were saying the ritual is already started?"

"_Duh!_"

"Shut up! What should we do now?"

"Luckily the last mage manage to active a safe-system."

"You were saying...?"

"Yes. _That _safe system."

"...Gather files of Brand-Rank Magi! Whether from Bartholomeoi or Trambellio, I don't care! The Grail take precedes! They have to be a Brand _and_ has High Survival Rates against the odds! If you want to put a name, do it RIGHT NOW!"

"...How about my apprentice?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...how high her survival rate is?"

Chapter 2: The Seventh Master (And her Companions)

"...and thus that's how feng-shui is adapted into building construction. By taking accounts of elements and yin-yang aspect, the people from East manage to construct a building that last for thousands years and amplified the mana flow from leylines."

In that auditorium-style room, the students (magi) listening diligently to their lesson, some even take notes. A fifteen years old Naomi is part of the later.

Made no mistake. This was not your usual classroom. This is a classroom in Magical Institute. Norwitch Institute, Headquarter of the 12th Faculty of Mage Association [Clock Tower]. Also known as Modern Magecraft Theory Faculty. It would make sense the lesson was regarding magic and its impact in history and modern era, not mere science and other mundane lesson, though it also covered here.

"Teacher!" A blond boy with cheerful expression raised his hand. "Did this building also construct with Feng-Shui in minds?"

"...how surreal it is, you can ask some intelligent question, Flatt." The Lecturer, Lord El Melloi II, replied. "To answer that question, sadly no. Feng-Shui haven't graced England by the time this place was constructed. This building was built upon a wellspring of leylines, thus maximize potential to perform magecraft while also enabling the barrier that hides the existence of magic from mere human." To get the point across, he draw the layout of the institute, and circling it. He then draw more lines and explained about the leylines and wellspring.

"That's conclude our lesson today. Next lesson will be Natural Disaster and its affect to leylines so I hope you read the books. Class dismissed." The students gathered their belonging and ready to leave. "Except you Miss Hyoudou. If you may, please follow after me."

Naomi looked up with surprise, then briefly exchange look with her seatmates. "Err... okay."

She quickly followed Lord El Melloi II out of the classroom, to another floor. One that only used for meeting. It was natural for her to be surprised when the door opened and she found three people have been waiting.

The first was old man with white hair and red eyes. Her Master (Shifu), Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Second Magic User: Kaleidoscope. One of very rare Grand-ranked Magus the Clock Tower ever produce. Also, the one who introduce

To the left was an old man with grayish white hair with a pair of shades decorating his wrinkled face. Despite the grandfatherly appearance, Naomi could still feel his dangerous aura. He is a politician and schemer. His name is Rocco Belfaban, Head of Summoning Department, from Spiritual Evocation Faculty.

To the right... was a figure Naomi knew all too well. A girl older than her by two years, with long straight blonde hair with blunt bangs and blue eyes. Yet because those eyes are Mystic Eyes, they are current orange. She has this daredevil smile that made lesser man wanting to run into hills and never looking back. Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, the Real Lord of El-Melloi Family and Lord El Melloi II's "little sister"... and his source of troubles.

Seeing those three figureheads together here made Naomi painfully aware, whatever it was it's a serious matter.

"Good afternoon." She greeted with slight bow. "Is there anything I should be worried of? I don't make too much of mess from last assignment, did I?"

The last assignment, searching for location of Pendragon Family that Rumored to be still exist nowadays, was the only thing she could think of. Well, she did make some chaos here and there... and tripped quite a few alarm... but she believes she cleaned her trail so no mundanes manage to find her. Did she somehow slipped?

"No. Rest assured that mission goes as expected." Rocco Belfaban said. "Sit down. This will be quite a talk."

Hesitantly, Naomi take a seat. Lord El Melloi II take one two seats away from her. Uh... okay?

"So... what it is?"

"For beginning, do you know about Holy Grail War?" The long-haired man asked.

Naomi frowned. "A bit. You covered it last week, right? The Holy Grail War is a ritual originated in far east. The three Families, Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Makiri all poured their knowledge and resources to create a Miracle-Maker called Holy Grail. Not the one in the Bible, but the one made by magecraft. Sadly, to activate it, a great amount of prana is needed. Sacrificing billions human wouldn't be enough so they turned to better resource: Heroic Spirit, the crystallization of Humanity's Dream and Struggle. A Heroic Spirit Power, even from Low Rank, is exceed of a magus, thus, by summoning and sacrificing seven of them, the Grail will be activated and a wish can be granted. But the tree founding families realized only One of them could got the wish, so the ritual turned into royal battle, which give birth of term Fuyuki Holy Grail War—Fuyuki for the name of city where it takes place. Because the mana explosion and damages to surrounding, which in turn affected the leyline, the ritual could only be held once in sixty years. So far, no winner."

She paused for few minutes before continues, "The last war was the third. Sometimes shortly before the WWII. In the end of Fuyuki Holy Grail War, the Greater Grail—Core of the Ritual, had gone missing and no one know its fate. After that, secret on how Holy Grail War worked leaked all over, and thus many sub-species Holy Grail War happens... but more often than not they end up in big mess that made Church and Policies frothing at the mouth. I heard the clean up was nightmare and half. Also, Sensei and Sensei's predecessor, the previous Lord El Melloi II, both found out about Sub-Species Holy Grail War at Sicilly, Italy, and went there. But something happens and leaving Sensei as sole survivor."

"...and that's how my dearest older brother become Lord El-Melloi II." Reines beamed, while said Dearest Older Brother groaned. He still have some regret entering that ridiculous and highly dangerous bitch fest, even if it helps him found his aspirations.

"...what was its connection to me?" Naomi asked. "I never entered a Holy Grail War."

"Yet." Zelrect cut her off. "Haven't enter one yet... and soon that will be rectified."

"Eh?" Naomi blinked, and decide to drink the tea Trimmau had graciously prepared. Something tell her she need it to keep her calm.

"You see, just 36 hours ago, Darnic Prestone Yggdemilennia, Head of Yggdemilennia Clan, declared that all Family alienated with the Yggdemilennia hereby secedes from Clock Tower."

Naomi spit sprayed the tea. "W-wha...?!" She coughed and hit her chest. "*Cough**Cough* P-pardon the language... WHAT IN EVERLOVING FUCKING HELL?!"

"Our thought exactly." Reiness nodded. "Seceding and openly admit it at that... what did that idiot think of? Does he think Clock Tower is a mere small-fry school he can leave as he pleased? Such idioticy... did someone cursed him and leave his brain half-rotten?" Her face darkened. "Of course we don't stay put. A Mad dork barked at us, it has to be put down and displayed as warning for future idiots but..." if possible, her face darkened even more.

"...among fifty enforcer we sends, only one return alive, and even then, he is barely of any use we had to mercy-kill him."

That was surprising.

"How did the forty-nine die?"

"Impaled. On a spike. Like what happened to Ottomans at June, 1462."

Naomi racked her brain. Ottoman, June at year 1462, Impale... She blanched. "No fucking way."

"As much as I want to agree, the truth speak otherwise." Lord El-Melloi II massage his temple. "The Head of Yggdemilennia Clan, Darnic Prestone Yggdemilennia, participates in Third Holy Grail War as part of Nazi. Yet the Greater Grail was missing from Fuyuki _and_ From Nazi. It seems he hides the Grail on Yggdemilennia's lands and connected the leyline to it, to create the new Holy Grail War. His feat to summon a Servant was testament that whatever he planned to was a success."

In short he got overconfident just because of that. Moron.

"Then...?"

"The Yggdemilennia has monopolize of the Grail, and they are going to summon six more Servants, if they haven't done it already." Zelretch continue. "That's going to be a problem, wasn't it? Whoever win, they would be from Yggdemilennia. Lucky for us, the fiftieth Magus manage to activate the safety system."

"Safety System?"

"Yup. Safety System I put into place two hundreds and fifty years ago." Zelretch grinned. "A Clause that [If All Seven Magi banded together under One Banner] The Grail will [Summon Seven more Servants to Counter the Alliance]. The conditions were met. Seven Yggdemilennia Master-Servant pair against Seven Association's Agents Master-Pair. The Yggdemilennia Camp will be [Black] and Our Camp will be [Red]."

Naomi discreetly looked at her appearance. She wore red skirt today.

"...I assume I am going to be among Seven Agents, am I?"

"Why, of course!" Beamed the old Vampire. "You are My apprentice for... what, eight years? Nine? And you haven't lose your sanity nor life so you are good to go."

Naomi twitched. The sole reason why she was sane, more or less, was because her tenant and her knack to get into trouble amuse Zelretch greatly. That old geezer didn't even have to create chaos. Chaos follows her by its own will.

"And if you success, consider yourself graduate from Me. Of course you still have to graduate from Norwitch, but you will no longer be an Apprentice~"

...if she took this one she doesn't have to bug Zelretch for his brand of Graduation Exam, that more likely going to turn herself mental? "Where do I sign?"

As one, the three Magus shot Zelretch a unamused look. They can't blame Naomi to be eager. Holy Grail War sounds like better alternative than what Zelrecth could and would come up with.

"Hold on, lady." Said Lord El Melloi II. "First off, you know the fatality rate, there's a chance you will never come back, alive or dead, and your parents are mundanes not-in-the-know. If you die then we have to modified their memory. Is that alright to you?" Naomi nodded. Yeah, she knew the clause. It basically what her contract job clause. "Second, you are going to be the Seventh Master. The other Six are already fly to Romania ahead. This is their biography."

Naomi briefly read them all. "Freelancers. The lot of them. Save for one lecturer... and a Priest. Great."

"Hey hey hey. This is Great Holy Grail War. Seven versus Seven. The usual stock won't be enough. Those people are rather good in their field. This guy even," Zelretch pointed his finger at picture of guy with semi-Afro hair and pair of glasses. Rottweil Berzinsky. "Even had participate in Sub-Species Holy Grail War and survive."

...she hoped that guy didn't get his ego overblown. Luck is a factor to survive the war, and you won't know when your luck runs out.

"Third, is that if we manage to won, there will be another Holy Grail War. The regular kind."

"In short, War-short break-War again routine." Summed Naomi. "Then? The Victor?"

"Can do anything you want with the Grail. You can destroy it, or making a wish. Or keep it for yourself."

A sweatdrop. "Isn't that being too lax?"

"We have hands-off approach. The only thing we do, is monitored the war through reports, so make sure you write yours diligently."

"Catalyst?"

"Already here." Rocco Belfaban take out a case and open it. Revealing a stone shard. Naomi take it and observe it clearly. That thing...

**[Is Shard of Round Table.] **A masculine voice speak. Only she can heard it.

_Thanks_. "How about shipment of Magecraft Resource and Craft items?"

"Use your own connection and pocket money. While you were still in London, you may can ask around, but once you arrived on Romania, you are on your own."

Naomi hummed. She turned to Lord El Melloi II. "Can I take Gray with me?"

"Why?"

"Romania have one well-known Hero, and no thanks to Bram Stolker, the said Hero's Fame distorted due Rumor and Fiction, giving him Undead Bloodsucker attribute. One that can infect others into his minion. And Gray is at best against Undead. Against the Servant? Maybe no. Against the minion? She is the best."

There's also unspoken thing about Gray's bloodline and special "Mystic Code" that makes her a Catalyst by herself. Combine that with what Naomi had, the lost of possible Servant can be narrowed down.

Lord El Melloi II thought about that for a while, and nodded. "Granted. But you will take the responsibility."

"I know."

Zelretch grinned and raise his hand. Naomi flinched when her right hand feels like burning. She raised it and saw an insignia resembling a Dragon head engraved itself.

"By the Proof of Command Spell in your hand, Naomi Hyoudou hereby became Seventh Master of Red Fraction."

"Maa... Do your Best, Naomi-chan." Grinned Reines. "After all you represent not only Clock Tower, but the Modern Magecraft Theory and El-Melloi Family in this war."

Naomi twitched. That little brat...

~X~

"F-fuheeee..."

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yesss..."

The two girls had just landed in Henry Coandă International Airport, Romania, after three and quarter hours flying via Airplane. Gray, being a country bumpkin, was not used to such travelling method and now had to rest her trembling legs. Well, Naomi suppose it can be worse. At least she didn't vomited.

"_**Ihihihihi... this silly girl got weak-knees? Hey Gray. What would you do if the battle was on airplane? Are you going to keel over?"**_

"**[Pest. Shut up. People are watching.]"**

"_**Make me, Old Lizard."**_

Naomi hold spirit of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon Emperor whose blood flow in King Arthur's vein. Of course he would knew about Gray's Mystic Code, Add, and either worked together real well or trying to out-sassed each other. Add would call Ddraig "Old Lizard" or "Ancient Fossil", whereas Ddraig refers Add as "Pest" or "Toybox".

Funny fact. While they are at odds with each other, Naomi and Gray get along just fine.

"Do you need medicine? I'm sure we had some that could helped."

"N-no need." Gray put a hand on her mouth. "'ll be fin'."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes."

Naomi sighed. Well... Gray can be stubborn at times. At least she wasn't as bad as—

"Wohooo! So this is Romania? Hey Le Chien! Let's go sightseeing!"

Both Naomi and Gray looked at each other with wide eyes. They didn't misheard it, right?

"Stupid! We have to find Naomi and Gray-tan first. And don't call me Le Chien!"

Holy moly—

"Why should we? They are here! Heeeeyyy! Naomi-chan! Gray-chan! Over here!"

With stiff movement, Naomi turned and see two person that she definitely did NOT expect to tag alongs.

Flatt Escardos and Svin Glascheit. Another Jewel of Lord El Melloi II's Classroom, but... if Naomi is Trouble Magnet, those two are Trouble _Maker_. Especially Flatt. And they are here. Like, right here. In Romania. Rapidly approaching Naomi and Gray. Naomi can felt Gray stiffened when Svin glare-not-glare her.

Naomi did not hesitate.

She approached them back, grab Svin by hand, and drag him a farther away. Let Gray deal with Flatt. At least she isn't awkward with him.

"Hey!"

"That's my word, idiot!" Hissed Naomi. "What are you doing _here_?" Last time she checked, she only ask for Gray, not these two!

"W-well... Flatt said she want to see Actual Holy Grail War, the Heroic Spirit Summoning and meet said Hero. Before I knew it he already book tickets to Romania."

"Uh-huh." And he probably coming because Gray is here.

Right. Assuming they board the same plane, how did she fail to notice them?!

"**[Maybe because you are in jitters and decide to sleep?]"**

_Those two sow chaos whenever they go. How come the plane still Intact?!_

**[...] **Ddraig... had no idea of what to respond.

_Snort_. "Okay. Fine. I got it. Once Flatt got his mind set on something, nothing can stop him except Sensei personally manhandled him. Even then there's a chance it's failed. Now... did Sensei know you two are here?"

Svin's face turned blank... before it rapidly turned pale.

"Uh... about that..."

_**(Depatment Head's Office, Norwich Institute Building)**_

"Those... THOSE TWO IDIOTS!"

Lord El-Melloi II screamed at top of his lung when he found the letter Flatt had "graciously" left behind. Explanation where he and Svin will go, and what they will do. Suffice to say, Lord El Melloi II almost popped a blood vessel. The fact Reines laughing at his predicament did not help in the slightest.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Oh my stomach... those two... ahahahahahaha! There are so... so.. pfft... stupid!"

"YOU IDIOTS ARE DEAD MEN WALKING BY TIME I GET MY HAND ON YOU! JUST YOU TWO WAIT!"

Reines almost rolled on the ground hearing that declaration. Her stomach... her stomach! Her stomach hurt! Bwahahahahahahaha!

_**(Henry Coadă Airport, Romania)**_

"...I am not covering for your sorry ass. There's stupid and there's Stupid. Your action definitely the latter." Deadpanned Naomi. She raised a hand and massage her temple. Sigh. She hoped her blood pressure stay normal when this all over.

"Come. Let's find a Bus and head to Sighişoara. The sooner we found a base, the better."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Summoning

"...in the end... a Graveyard."

"Flatt, name one place than has lot of space, and by that I mean open space, connected to at least two leylines, bit far from civilization, and haven't yet claimed. Either by normal folk or by local magi." Flatt was silent. "As I thought. Now, be a good boy and make a barrier. You too Svin."

Grumbling, Naomi send the two freeloaders to create a barrier that, hopefully, keep human out and will not notice the anomaly. She just hoped with Svin's supervision, Flatt won't cause anymore trouble than he already done.

"What about me?" Gray asked.

"Is there any Spirit or Ghost nearby?"

"...well... maybe?"

"Then deal with it."

"Okay."

Naomi sighed and pull several jar out of her trunk. Those are filled with Prana-friendly ink, fitting for the Ritual or adding more security or trait to Mystic Code. She prick her finger, let the blood drop at the ink. Due a circumstates known by name [Ddraig], it makes any blood flowed from it was prana-rich. Usually she have to bind it with Cloth with Sealing purpose or Magi are after her.

After all of the ink turned slightly red, and just in time the other three returned from their task, Naomi went and pour the ink in certain motion. The trail creates a Magic Circle she need for the summoning ritual. A Ring of purification surround four ring of purging circles, surrounding a ward for summoning. A simple ritual, but also the most complex and definitely fall under category of what Lore Realm had. It was miracle both side still stubbornly ignore each other, since the knock-off Fuyuki Holy Grail War ritual happens all over around the world.

"Whoa... it's so pretty!" Said Flatt excitedly. "Professor did show the circle back at the class, but the real one is much prettier!"

Even though Svin didn't say anything, he agree. The real deal... is much better than the picture. His nose can pick up how the circle start to sapping mana from nearby leyline. The scent of fresh blood, and something reptile, and ink slowly muddled up by scent from local leyline. Fresh scent of recently dig up fertile soil, dried blood... and corpse. Both fresh corpse and bones-only corpse.

Well, this _is_ graveyard. What else he should expect? Roses?

"So? So? What's the catalyst?" Flatt perked up when he saw the piece of rock. "What is that?"

"Shard of the Round Table."

Gray stiffened. "Is... that so...?" She murmured. Definitely scared if _that_ heroic spirit was the one summoned forth. She hoped not. She can deal with others. Hell, she take _Morgana_. Anyone but _that person_.

Naomi notice Gray's nervousness and throw something at her. Gray stumbled to caught it. It was... a pretty necklace with shield-shaped pendant.

"Wear it." Naomi said. "It was a project Professor entrusted to me. He think if some idiot summon _her_, you may be shielded from the exposure if there's at least two thousand miles distance between you two. If it work like it should be, then yours and Add's presence would be hidden and not included as Catalyst, lowering the chance it would be _her_."

"A-ah. Thank you." Gray clumsily wore it. Knowing how Naomi's Mystic Code worked, she prick her thumb with the sharp end of the pendant and smeared the blood over it. The thing glowed for few second before returned normal.

"Done? Okay then—"

"Hold up!" Interrupted Flatt. "It's generic catalyst right? Can you pick a Heroic Spirit with it?"

"No. It'll be Russian Roulette thing. The one compatible with me will be the one summoned forth."

"How if the class was already occupied. Say, Sir Gawain is a Saber, right? But the Saber for Red Camp is already, dunno, maybe Sigurd?, and the open slot is for Lancer? Will the servant changed into another Servant, or he is forced to become a Lancer?"

"That's..."

"How if it was _Assassin_? Is there any cool knight-assassin?"

"Uhh..."

"What if the servant put into weird class? I heard there's Ruler in Third Fuyuki. Would there'll be Shield-basher, Laser-Launcher or, oh oh oh! How about Servant who good at drawing manga and making story?"

Naomi stared at the cheerful blonde, before turned to literally the other blonde. "Svin, My Bag, please."

"Eh? Yes ma'am!"

"Eh? What's that? Huh Naomi-chan what are you—WAAAAAHHH—"

_Crash! Bump! Thud! Struggle struggle_ "Mmmmppphhh!"

Flat was having his hands tied behnd his back with anti-magecraft handcuff, full body bind with a rope, and gagged. In Gray's honest opinion, he looks like a demented worm or caterpillar.

Naomi put a hand on her hips and grinned triumphantly. Proud of her work. "Flatt Escardos. I don't care if you are curious, or if your worry was warranted, or if it was simply works of your Origin—whatever it is. Do NOT disturb a Magus who about to perform a ritual, especially at this level of difficulty. If it's enemy, go ahead! But allies? Next time I won't use Anti-You Measure Number #5 but Number #3. Wanna try?" Flatt shook his head. "Good."

Svin felt like kicking himself. He had to deal with Flatt's antics for TWELVE FRIGGING YEARS, why, why on Akasha he never thought to create Anti-Flatt's measure? It could have saved him from lot of headaches.

"Good. Now, Gray, step back please. Even my creation have flaw and I don't want to risk it." Gray obediently do it. "Now then, time for the ritual. Ddraig?"

**[Boosted Gear]**

Boosted Gear, a Longinus [God "Killer"] Tier Sacred Gear [Humanity's Cheat Code], with ability to double power of its user every ten second. Whether it was physical prowess or Prana Output, or both. Depends on the need and condition.

**[Boost][Boost][Boost]**

Right now what Naomi need was not Physical strength, but Prana. The Heroic Spirit she want to summon was originated from Britain, and this is Romanian Soil. If she want them to be on par with Romania National Hero, if they don't have world-wide fame, then she had to give them as much Prana as possible.

Sacred Gear is such a Cheat Code. Longinus-Tier is even more so.

And Naomi is all for abusing the hell out of its potential.

"Enough for now." Naomi decided once her Prana Output will be twenty times larger than her maximum Prana Units. "Ddraig, be ready." She took a deep breath and start chanting.

**Let Silver and Steel be the [Essence]**

**Let Gemstone and Archduke of Contracts be the [Foundation]**

Silver and steel. Two substance that linked to magic since old. Silver, reflect holy, purity, and divine favor. Silver is used for ward against evil, against Vampire and Werewolf. Ritual Dagger usually made out of Silver because its property which goes hand in hand with Magic. Steel... a magic steel is vastly different than Iron. Quite a number of magical sword are, in fact, forged by steel than mundane iron, or other precious metal if they can get it, in order to let the true potential and strength run wild for all to see.

Gemstone. Jewel. Jewelcraft is a known branch of magic. User channel their prana to fill the gem, which was known to have property storing magic since ancient past. Archduke of Contracts, commanding words which forces anyone bound by it to fulfill the term whether they like it or not. A Geass Roll of highest caliber.

**Let [Red] be the Color I pay tribute to**

Pledge of which side she is in this war.

Red as blood, red as fire. Courage, love, anger, passion, boldness. Cruelty, blood, death..

**Rise the Wall against raging wind**

An oath that none of this war will known to mundane. For whatever may happen, what stay in Supernatural world stay there and should never leak, no matter what is it. An oath made in order to protect the balance, lest cruel and inhumane fate worse than death may run rampant.

**Close the [Four Cardinal Gate]**

**Let the Three-forked road reaching the [Kingdom] rotates**

Calls for the Spirits of the Myths and Legends to partake in the communion of battle. Desire, ambition, ideals... all that powered the chant and become its very core of success. Evil, Neutral, Good. The alignment of heroes. Which path shall happens is undecided, unpredictable, ever-changing. Just like the future itself.

**Fill and shut. Fill and shut. Fill and shut. Fill and shut. Fill and shut.**

**Repeat five times. Simply shatter once it filled.**

Fill the cup continuously till the cup breaks under pressure, and the contents overflow the world. Repeat the cycle until the building power manifest in this world.

The Holy Grail is the cup. The Spirits of Myth and Legends shall be the content to fill the cup and made to manifest the Miracle to the world. A Mystic Code of Mystic Codes.

**An Oath shall be sworn right here and now**

**Thy body shall serves under me, Mine Fate is Thy Sword**

**Submit thyself to the call of Holy Grail**

**If thy hear this pledge, the answer the call!**

The vow of cooperation. The Spirit shall be [Servant] and submit themselves as the summoner shall be [Master]. The Authority of Command Spell shall be chain that tied them together. Mutual Codependency of each other in order to reach the prize.

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended by Three Great Power**

**Come forth from Ring of Restrains, O Guardian of Balance!**

As Naomi shout the final verse, the light explode brightly. Causing the four teenager to shield their eyes... with one of them simply shut his eyes tightly, since his hands still tied behind his back.

"Heh. Looks like I was summoned by interesting Master." A androgynous-feminime voice said.

Illuminated by moonlight, the Servant stood proudly. Their body cad in white armor with red markings here and there. Add with the horned helmet, and the smug aura they let out, their appearance is positively demonic for mundanes who knows no better. For a brief moment Naomi wonder if she had accidentally summons a Devil or demon-type Spirit who somehow manage to secure a seat in Throne of Heroes.

That certainly would end terribly. The headache that follows is not worth for the powerhouse.

"My name," Naomi began the introduction, "is Naomi, Hyoudou. The Seventh Master of Red Fraction." She showed her Command Spell as confirmation. "These three are my friends and comrades-in-arm. The blonde here is Svin, the tied-up one is Flatt, and the hooded girl here is Gray."

Her Servant take a long look into each of them, as if memorizing their face. They stopped dead when their gaze landed on Gray. With big steps she approached her and forcefully lifted her chin. Causing her hood to fell down and revealing her accursed look.

"How did you have this face?" The Servant ask. The helmet melted into her armor, revealing damn near identical face... and her stats now are readable to Naomi. Only that, her hair was blonde pulled into semi-messy ponytail with side-braids; and her eyes are in different shade. Still, at first glance, they could've been mistaken as sisters. "This face should be dead and buried. How did you have it? Who are you?!"

"Saber—"

"_**Ihihihi! That sort of attitude is why ya got the boot!"**_

Naomi seriously tempted to melt the damn thing.

"Who's talking?!" Saber shouted.

Gray hesitantly, and reluctantly, pulled something out from her hood. It was a golden cage with few decoration, and hold a cube. The cube was blue with gray and gold decoration. The "front" side has face-like carving complete with movable jaw, and it's talking.

Naomi take a look between the thing and her Servant, and decided to go hell with it.

"Saber, meet Add. Add, you know her but I'm going to say this. Behave yourself."

"_**This little bitch can't even behave why Should I?"**_

Saber's expression was one of befuddlement and confusion and large amount of disbelief mixed into one.

"What is this?"

"Add. Gray's chatty, annoying Mystic Code who had no brakes or filters of what it sayings. It made after King Arthur's dead so it recognize some of your comrades who survive the Camlann."

"Huh. So basically a tattletale idiot who spend too much time with Kay it adopts that idiot's manner." Saber eyeing it with a weird look in her eyes, ignoring the _**"Who did you call Tattletale Idiot, Brat?!" **_from the Mystic Code. "You know, if someone were stuffing Kay's soul into this damn thing, that would made sense. And I definitely _will_ laugh at him for that." Because the fact one of the Knight who annoys her too much got stuffed into this tiny thing was too funny to not laugh at. "But it doesn't explain why YOU have _Arthur's_ face!"

Naomi keep silent about the fact all of them know the King Arthur's real gender. She had feeling that won't bode well.

She coughed. "I think..." she said slowly, "that can wait. Gray is no enemy. She is ally. And I swear on my pride that she won't betray us. She's like... doesn't have any bad bone inside of her. Right now we best off return to the base, where we can freely talk without someone eavesdropping." She suggested.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Me ain't going anywhere until this matter is settled." Saber decided stubbornly. "That face means you have Arthur's blood somewhere in your ancestry. That means you and I are related. Do you know that back in old days we have Rite of Passage for this stuff?"

"Rite of Passage for Round Table Members, you mean?"

"Close enough, Master." Saber nodded. "Do you want to know what it is?" She smirked ferally.

Now Gray was scared. "...what?"

"It's a Battle."

Svin's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious." He said.

"I can and I am." Putting back the helmet into her face, Saber readied her weapons. "Get ready, you dummy! Cuz I'm not going to hold back!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle Test

"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Naomi put herself between Saber and Gray. "You can't seriously do that, Saber! No and Hell No!"

Saber glared at her. "Fuck. Off." She growled. "Imma gonna test her power and ain't backing off! Gotta see if she deserve her role or not."

_Shit, _Naomi thought, _things escalated badly. Gotta do damage run before something happens_.

"Can't we at least try another way?"

"Hell. No." Saber glared. Hard. Naomi almost flinched. "Don't you try to stop me. I'm gonna test if she worth that face and power or not. Use Command Spell, I dare you. I'm not afraid."

_For the love of— _Naomi want to pull her own hair. You gotta kidding her! Saber angry because of Gray's face? What the actual FUCK?!

**[Well... she is...]**

_I know Ddraig. I fucking knew! _Naomi cut him off. _You and Gray and Add act as specific additional catalyst to the summoning, but as during chanting I specifically wish to NOT get King Arthur, there's only one other person carried blood of a Red Dragon in their vein through blood relation. And that person is King Arthur's Bastard Child slash Homonculus. I'm not blind!_

Ugh. She doesn't know which one was worse. King Arthur or Mordred. The former would essentially kill Gray and replace her existence, no thanks to Gray's hometown folk and their crazy idea of salvation. The latter... well... everyone can see it by themselves.

Naomi had a headache. A really nasty headache.

How she should proceed with it? She doesn't want Gray and Saber to fight. If they reveal their trump card now, before the official battle even start, thing will be definitely difficult later on.

Sacrificing one command spell looks like a better choice for now. How should she worded her command...? Fuck! Saber Class had Magic Resistance Skill. That means she would end up sacrificing TWO command spell instead one. Is there any other way?

"Saber-san," Gray called out, "why do you did it?"

One of very important lesson Lord El-melloi II: Whodunit, Whydunit, and Howdunit. In world of magecraft, whodunit and Howdunit isn't relevant. Saber was a knight who doubt Gray, and possibly hate her. She want a duel. That's whodunit and howdunit. Gray _need_ the whydunit.

Saber scoffed. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"Yes."

She glared, hard. "You have some nerves, little girl, hmph." Despite that her mouth curled into a smirk. "You better had power to back that mouth of yours! Those who talk big but got no way to back their words are useless deadweight! They are no better than meat shield!"

Gray stiffened. She understood what Saber means.

It's either because she inherit this face, or because Saber sensed what Add was, and assume Gray must have power befitting of a Servant. Not for the first time Gray cursed her face and her lineage. It brings nothing but burden to bear!

But Saber had a point. Naomi brought her here to aid her in Great Holy Grail War, because her specialty is the undead's worst nightmare. If she can't fight, then it would be a waste of time, money, and effort. A wise man once said, Seeing is Believing. Naomi had seen her in battle, but Saber haven't, and thus had doubt whether Gray deserve this chance [Power] or not.

In short, she have to prove her worth. That's what Saber want.

"I see..." Gray said, then looked up with conviction in her eyes. "In that case... I agree!"

Her words caused others to look at her. Naomi and Svin with horror and indefinite amount of worry; Flatt with awe and stars in his eyes, Ddraig and Saber (unknowingly to both) look at Gray with appreciation.

Yep. That was how a [Knight] should behave.

" "Gray / Gray-tan" "

"It's okay." Gray reassured Naomi and Svin. "I'll be okay... it won't be match to death... right?" or at least she hoped it isn't.

"Haha!" Saber grinned. "Now more like it!" She draw out her sword. Gray followed the gesture.

But Naomi interject. "Hold up a minute!" She gained a death glare. "Alright, alright. I get it. You two are going to fight and none of you willing to back off, right" Nods. _Fucking Family resemblance! _"Fine, but take a look at your surrounding. We. Are. In. _Graveyard. _No matter where you look, there's a grave marks everywhere. Do you think it's a good battlefield?" and not to mention it will be extremely rude to the dead, Naomi want to add, but she has feeling Saber won't care about "trivia" things like that.

Saber grumbled. "Fine. Let's do it elsewhere." He reluctantly agree. "Why did you summon me _here _ of all places?!"

"Not many clearings with good quality leylines. There's a wellspring nearby, but that was build right under the Church. Church that more likely inhabited by other Master from Red Team who also agent from Holy Church. You want to deal with _that_?!" And what if the Servant happens to be Assassin, or worse, a Caster who can sever Command Spell? Doing ritual there is suicidal.

Saber grumbled about how complicated Holy Church are and what a stuck up prude ass they are.

Naomi wonder if Saber just being grumpy in general, or she did have some bad memory regarding church. Witch Hunt is a thing in the past, and Mordred born from a Witch.

Huh. Wait a minute here. Merlin was King Arthur's court magician and said to be part-incubus. Does any member of Round Table was Christian? With how _That_ side of Supernatural claim Excalibur and Caliburn as Holy Sword, you would think King Arthur was a follower of belief.

**[Nopey Nope. None of them are. Any zealots who tried to apply would immediately booted out or driven away, one way or another.]**

So... basically conspiracy. Okay. Let's pull a Saber here.

Stupid, stuck up prude asshole.

~X~

"Okay. Are you two ready?"

They found a nice clearing the size of Olympic Swimming Pool. It wasn't much, but it was the best they could find. Saber and Gray stood face to face with ten meters distance between them. Not much for a Servant fight, especially if said Servant is of Saber Class and has temper, but this was the best they could find in such short time. Plus,

"Alright. I lay the ground rules. This is _**purely **_ physical fight. That means _**no**_ Noble Phantasm no matter how pissed you are, Saber!"

Said Servant just blew a raspberry.

"Right. Just to be on cautious side, Flatt and Svin now are managing the bounded field. Saber, your Noble Phantasm is sealed if you wear that helmet, was it?" Damnable because it hides Saber's parameter. A blessing in disguise of annoyance. "Then wear the damn thing. Gray, First restrain only."

"First Restrain huh?" Saber narrowed her eyes. If her memory serves right, there's only one weapon with restrain placed on its full power.

That thrice damned _spear_.

Without warning, once she put back her Noble Phantasm [Secret of Pedigree], she unsheathed her sword and go straight at Gray. Swinging down her weapon with intent to _kill_.

Gray doesn't have enough time to block that attack. She quickly dodge to a side, raise the cage, and cried out, "Add!" The talking cube almost instantly morphed into a scythe with golden engravings, just in time for Gray to block the next attack.

"Oh?" Behind the helmet, Saber raised an eyebrow with intrigued look. "Pretty weapon you have here. Let's see if its lived up to its name!"

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"Kuh!"

Saber was relentless in attacking. Once she find Gray blocked her attack, she didn't stay idle. She twisted her body, giving herself some distance, before once again slammed her sword down. Repeat several times. Gray was overwhelmed. Even without Prana Burst, Saber's strength was formidable. Befitting of Strongest Class. Gray can felt her hand trembling every time Saber strikes down.

"You fool!"

"Guah-?!"

Saber found the momentum where Gray's mind briefly wander to twirled around and perform roundhouse kick. Gray was thrown several feet back before landing on her back. Coughing like crazy. Her sea green eyes widened and she quickly rolled away before Saber's Sword cut down the place she used to be. She stared with horror how the ground split open.

She barely had time to scramble back on her feet because Saber attacked her once again.

"Ha! Your defense is pretty decent." Praised Saber. She notice how Gray was basically trembling, yet still held her ground. "But your attack is nonexistent!"

Clang! Clang!

"If you're not going to attack, then I won't stop attacking!"

"_**Ow! Ow! Ow! Oi Gray! Don't just tank it! Fight back! Fight!" **_Cried Add because, gosh dang it! It hurts! Noble Phantasm or not, Saber doesn't pull back any punches! Nothing short of using Command Spell or two would stop her at this state!

"I..." Gray flinched when she nearly dropped Add. She tried to take some distance but Saber won't let her. Pointedly keeping them in close quarter. "I... can't... find... the time!"

"Idiot!" Scolded Saber. "Do you think I gonna wait for turns? In your dream!"

In Battlefield, there's no starting signal. Talking is NOT a free action. You have to thinking with your feet constantly on move. Wasting time is not an option. Stalling time? Yes. Wasting time? Oh FUCKING HELL _**NO!**_ Every second is precious. Sometimes you barely had a second to think what you should do next. In Battlefield, there's no turns. Your enemy won't give you time to catch your breath, unless they are arrogant idiots.

"_**Gray! Idiot Gray! If she won't give you time, then make it yourself!"**_

"Make... it?" Gray mumbled, dodging another swing aimed to her head. She tanked another attack, before she found her chance.

Once Saber attack, she caught the blade, and then twirled the scythe. This sudden movement surprised Saber she almost fell over, but quickly caught herself and jumped back before the other end of the scythe manage to hit her.

Gray let out momentarily triumphed smile, but it quickly gone when Saber regained her bearing and once again positioned to attack.

But this time Gray is not only on the defense. Before Saber take a step, Gray already dashing forward with Add swung down, aimed to Saber's dominant arm. Saber meet that attack head on. Even with her helmet on, Gray can see—no, she can _sense_ Saber's delighted grin.

"Ha! More like this!"

With renewed joy, Saber's tactic changed. No longer brute her way, but she take some consideration of her movement. Where to step, where to move, when to attack. Gray noted that while it still berserk-like and lack of grace, it was more effective and not as energy consuming as the previous brawler-style.

Gray had to thinking, and thinking _smart._

Add has special property. He is shape-shifting weapon. Saber most likely only knew one form, if her surprise seeing Gray wield a Scythe instead a Spear was anything to go by. That means... Gray had upper arm in surprise element!

"_**You go, Gray!"**_

With Add encourage her, Gray leaped back, taking some distance. The scythe in her hand morphed into a Boomerang, and she threw it as hard as she can. If not for the helmet, Gray was sure she can see Saber's shocked face when the projectile weapon fly at her. The Servant had do dodge that.

"You—"

Time to return the favor.

Gray didn't let Saber say anything more than a word. She quickly ran forward. Saber anticipated for fist fight, but Gray leaped above her, using her shoulder as jumping pad. Caught the returning weapon. Once it was back on her hand, the Boomerang morphed back to Scythe form. She swung it down to Saber.

_**CLANG**_

If Saber was lesser person, her head would be already severed from her body. As it stood, she was caught in surprise and a bit too late in dodging. There's a long diagonal gash on the armor. From left shoulder to right side of stomatch.

Saber was pissed. She was a proud knight of Round Table dammit! The True Heir of King Arthur! Yet this upstart manage to injure her?!

Despite that, she felt little bit proud. Looks like someone was worth for Pendragon name here.

Time to upped the game.

"Heh! Pretty trick you have here, kid!" She grinned and raised her sword. Red lightning start to gather around her. Giving her already demonic-looking armor a more menacing impression. "Let's see if you can take this. **CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"**

She raise the sword, full of crackling electricity, and when she swung it down, the blast aimed at Gray at point blank.

No time to run. No way to run. The only possible thing to do is tanked it.

"Add!"

"_**This is gonna suck!" **_The talking Mystic Code complained, but obey nonetheless. It morphed into a shield big enough for Gray to hide behind it. She planted the shield firmly on the ground, and push what meager Prana she had into it. The gold engraving glowed, however dimly, a millisecond before the lightning slam into it.

The minor bounded field did mitigated the damage. Majority of the attack is redirected to her surrounding without touching her. The lightning was redirected to the ground, absorbing the damage impact, but the fact the shield act as medium means there's some electricity bound to run over them. Shocking Gray, who desperately push the shield.

Gray screamed. It hurts! It hurt so badly her hand is going to numb! Her nerves are shot!

After what feels like forever, the stream of red lightning finally end. Gray tried to stand up, but her body felt numb. Her hands and legs spasm. The damn lightning shot her nerves. Her vision started to blur.

It wasn't long before she collapse. Breathing hard.

"Saber, that's enough. You won." Naomi said. Her voice cut loud and clear. She quickly rushed to Gray's aid and do what she could think of to help her.

Saber humphed. "This girl is decent." She said. "I don't mind take her as my squirt, as long as she never pointed this damn thing," she stomped on Add, ignoring the curse it spewed out, "in Spear form, at me."

"Add only in its true form when Gray is dead serious."

"Good." Saber nodded, but then she abruptly turned to look into a distance. Even with helmet on, Naomi can see her eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

"A Servant fight. Black versus Red." Replied Saber. "Quite a distance, possibly at large clearings, but both sides are powerful. Very powerful."

Now Naomi turned serious. Had the war already started before she formally introduce her to the overseer? Or was it a Rogue Master-Servant pair?

"Saber. go into Astral form. Observe, do not engage. You have enough excitement for one night."

TBC

* * *

**Extra: Nasuverse vs DxDverse**

**Sacred Gear**

"I don't know there's a sentient Mystic Code who can choose its own owner before said owner was even _born_." Commented a ten year old Naomi, eyeing the red gauntlet that attached to her left arm, as if glued by super glue. It was red, bold, and has almost-tacky green gem on it. Almost.

She can feel it rolled its eyes on her, figuratively speaking, of course.

**[Because I am not your usual Mystic Code, little girl.] **The thing talked in masculine-semi robotic voice.

"Then what are you?"

"Ah, ah, ah, my cute pupil," Zelretch sauntered in. "I see you have meet Ddraig. I hope you two can get along because you are going to stuck together for a _loooooooonnnggg_ time_. _Oh. And the question is [What] and [Who], not just [What]."

Naomi look at him with surprise. "Is there any difference?" She ask.

"Of course. You see, [What] refers to what kind of Construct it is, and [Who] refers to what kind of soul inhabited the thing."

Naomi nodded. "Then, can you explain, Shishou?"

"Oh, if you want me to." Zelretch snapped his finger, and a crystal projector turned on. "Let's start from the [What], okay? The Gauntlet is a Sacred Gear. One may can call it [Cheat Code for Humanity] because possessing one, no matter how minor, can give a Vanilla Human a pesudo Magic Circuit, hence the term Cheat Code. True Nature of Sacred Gear, on other hand, was actually a Construct. Beyond what Magi can hope to create unless they attains True Magic, but not quite the level of Divine Construct."

The projector now showed a pyramid divided into two levels. Common and Rare. Above the pyramid was a Circle with word Longinus.

"Sacred Gear originally only has two category. Common and Rare. Common, is something that on par or Mystic Code. As example, a glove that give its owner a minor telekinetic power. Or a pocketwatch that allow you to slowed or speed up time. Rare, is Sacred Gear on par with powerful Mystic Code, and perhaps rare Mystic Eyes too. Example: a pair of ring that allow you to heal ANY wounds, old or new, as long as you know how to treat it. Or ability to create Sword-type Mystic Code with various attribue, up and including Holy or Demonic."

"Then, what is a Longinus?"

Zelretch smiled. The projector now sported a name in bold, red letter. Sefar.

"Loooooong time ago, an Alien entity named Sefar graced Earth. It destroy many civilization, and as consequences, a lot of Pantheons are dying or severely weakened. The gods and few "choosen" Human Hero manage to kill it, but the damage is done. The gods become weaker than they used to be, and even until now, they haven't yet regained their old power. Because of that, human have better odd stood up against them." The panel now showing up a scenery out of bible. Naomi knew. Iri had once showed her this.

"The Cruxification of Jesus. The Spear used by the Roman legion here is no mere ordinary spear, but a Sacred Gear with Property [Pierce]. As the man it killed was no ordinary man, but a Vessel of god as to speak, the divine blood that stained the Spear corrupted it, altered its property and power. Imbusing it with [Holy] and [Godslayer] attribute. Thus, the birth of very first [Godslayer] Sacred Gear, Longinus."

Panel changed. Now 13 different picture surround word Longinus. Clockwise, it was: a Spear, Sphere that cackling with power, clay-like thing, Mist-like substance, the red gauntlet—the very same one with one attached to her hand, bluish wing with white wingbone, a golden lion, a black wolf, a decorated drinking cup, a cross engulfed in purple flame, a doll made out of ice, a tree with pocket dimension thingy on its branches, and a scythe.

"As you see, as time passed, more Sacred Gear gained [Godslaying] ability. As such, nowadays they all called Longinus, and the very first Longinus had a [True] word attached to its name as one degree of separation. Yours, Naomi-chan, is the Fourth Longinus, Boosted Gear."

Naomi looked at the gauntlet with shocked look in her face.

"Well," Zelretch shrugged, "personally I call Longinus as [God Hunter] as they come into existence AFTER the gods are severely weakened. Had the gods were still in their prime, things would be different. After all, if you hunt a lion or a bear, it was matter of _"Who will die first, the Hunter or the Hunted"_. Longinus-user is the Hunter, and the gods is the Hunted Wild Animal. Plus, you still had to hone your skill. In the end, Sacred Gear is mere weapon. If you neglect it, no matter how powerful it was, you are still ended up dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Hectic Day

Naomi didn't rent a room in local hotel or inn. Nope. She rent entire house.

The reason? She had unwanted-even-if-they-are-highly-useful-passengers. Renting two rooms in local lodgings would be too expensive, not counting sheer of collateral damage just because they can. Naomi's brand of magecraft tends to be destructive, Svin's was more in tune of beast, and Flatt is Flatt. Enough said.

Plus having entire building as base is a nice thing. They can put up as many bounded field as they want, as long as the effect is subtle.

The building was a two-stories house with three bedroom. Two of them had two bed and meant for two people, the last one had Queen-sized bed.

They returned to the base at break of dawn. Flatt and Svin headed to their own room, while Naomi dropped Gray at hers. While the other three sleep like log, Naomi put her laptop at a table, turn it on, and start typing.

She recorded Gray and Saber's clash using **(VERY **expensive) good quality camera. Connected it to the laptop and start reviewing the battle. Editing it here and there to get best possible result. This will be useful for future references.

She did not sleep. Merely refilled her coffee mug several times. Can't allow herself to fall asleep while Saber was out there, observing a Servant Battle. Once Naomi done with video editing, she use Servant-Master connection to see things through Saber's eyes. She saw black and red blur clashing against each other. Destroying the landscape, and sending prana-induced aftershock all over the place. Saber had to moved quite a few time. From peripheral vision, Naomi saw a two standing figure. A fat blonde man in white uniform with military accent; and a blonde woman wearing purple dress and... is that armor and folded flag?

"_Saber."_

"_Fatty is a Master. Blondie girl... uhh..."_

"_A Servant? Master? Bystander? Or possible Additional Fighter or Prana Supply?"_

"_See it yourself."_

Saber helpfully looked at the girl. Naomi had to stretch the Master-Servant connection to see the purple-clad girl's Stats. If she has stats, she was a Servant and that means information. Red or Black. If she doesn't, that means she must be a Magus. Either a Master or not.

Huh?

Wha?

WHAT IS THIS?!

That girl possess Command Spell, yet she is a Servant! How come?! A Caster? No. Her class... Ruler?! What is this?! Doesn't Great Grail war consist of two Servant of each seven available class? Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Where did Ruler fit between THAT? She wasn't informed of the 8th Class!

Fuck! She smell conspiracy here.

"_Saber, until we know if this [Ruler] an ally or a foe, stay clear from that [Anomaly]."_

"_Okay."_

Naomi nodded, and then returned back to watch the battle. Not much can be seen. Both black blur and red blur moved fast and the smoke ain't helping. It was then when the sky turned orange they stopped. The red blur, revealed to be Lancer Servant, of Red Fraction, stopped and look into the sky.

"...at this rate, we will be fighting until the sun rises. Although that's of little concern to me. What of you and your wearied Master?" Spoke the Lancer. From his accent, Naomi assume that he originated from South Asia. How weird. He has Alabaster white skin, bordering pale. And while his hair is strikingly white, his eyes are green. Cross Albino out. Demigod? Troublesome. Anyone with Divinity was a troublesome opponent, and she bet Lancer come from Old Age of Gods—meaning he is as powerful as Current Gods if not more.

The Black-clad Servant was silent for a while, before replying.

"If possible, I'd like to fight you to my heart's content the next time we meet."

From her place, Naomi hummed. That accent sound like someone who come from West Europe. Okay. Swordman from around that area. Nice clue.

The Lancer addressed the Saber as Saber of Black, that mean Lancer is from Red Fraction, just like Naomi and her Saber. Huh. Funny. Her Saber's color scheme is white and red, while Saber of Black's color scheme is black and silver. Furthermore Lancer of Red had red cape-like thing attached to his shoulder by golden ornament. Coincidental much, or servants did wore same color scheme with their respective fraction? What was it called? Color Code for your own convenience?

Naomi can felt her Saber's amusement. _"That fatty twerp tried to suck up at Ruler only to get rejected. His face is hilarious!" _The Servant cackled.

"_Is that so?" _To think Black Fraction try to suck up at this yet unknown Servant, that mean this Ruler play major role in this war. What is it, Naomi doesn't know yet and she intends to find out soon. _"Saber, return. We will have strategic meeting once they wake up."_

"_M'Kay."_

With the telepathic connection turned off, Naomi sighed and leaned back.

"No one tell me about the Fifteenth Servant." She growled. "Fuck! I hate information withholding without good cause! They better pray I won't set their ass on fire once we were back!"

**[Or...] **Ddraig commented **[They don't know about it]**

"Lord El Melloi II may claim rights over plausible deniability, since he most likely busy doing errands for Lady Reines or teaching, Zelretch-sensei on other hand have no such excuse!"

**[...Yeah. You're right. As Inter-dimensional Vampire, any information regarding Ruler was just Yesterday's News for him. He probably claim he forgot this tiny detail. Asshole.]**

"I know that right?!"

Sighing wearily, Naomi finished her first report and click SEND, before close the laptop and made her way to the kitchen.

Might as well making breakfast. And tea. And coffee.

~X~

If Svin was surprised that there's a coffee in the table, as all of them are more of Tea-drinker, he say nothing. He just took his seat. To his ire, Flatt take the seat between him and Gray. He never once sat directly next to Gray. Not after that incident when he first meet Gray and his instincts overcame him.

The breakfast was soup and that omelet stuffed with fried rice. A bit too heavy, for him, but not unwelcomed. At least it's tasty.

After the breakfast, though, Naomi had serious expression.

"Alright. I'll be straight. This is strategic meeting over what we will do in this war." She said. "No plan survived the first contact, yes, but I would prefer if we were prepared for the worst."

"Just this morning, shortly after Saber's Trial for Gray, Saber sensed a Servant fight and thus I sent her to see who was it. From what we gathers, it was Lancer of Red against Saber of Black." If only she had talent in drawing human figure... "However, aside from that, we found an unpleasant surprise. The fifteenth Servant. Servant Class: Ruler."

That, got everyone's attention.

"Ruler?" Gray tilted her head. "I... Sir never said anything about this class."

"It's because he probably didn't know. Remember, this war is dubbed _**Great**_ Holy Grail War for _reasons, _vastly different than Sub-Type Holy Grail War he had been participated." Explained Naomi. "I have send the mail regarding this topic. Move onto next topic: what we will do."

"We will divided into three group. Saber and I, Gray and Flatt, and Svin, sorry but you will be carry this task alone." Naomi at least have decency to look apologetic. "Saber and I have to register ourselves at the Church as proof we were here and we are ready for War. Flatt, Gray, I want both of you go to the town as reconnaissance. See if you can find Ruler. Also, ask local townsfolk about strange occurrence. And Flatt? Be subtle, _please_. Gray, you are his minder for a day."

Flatt nodded. "Umm. Umm. But how did Ruler looks like?"

"Girl, about 17-18, long blonde hair pulled into braid. Purple eyes. A rather well-endowed body." A pause. "For some weird reason her face is bit similar to Gray's and Saber's."

Gray resist an urge to groan. Her only consolation was that this Ruler was not King Arthur. Add did say the King hide her true gender, so it was highly unlikely Ruler was King Arthur. That, and Saber didn't seems to be angry about Ruler.

"And me?" Svin pointed at himself.

Naomi winced. "You will breach into Yggdemilennia's territory and plant Camera Spy."

Say WHAT?!

"Eeeehhh?!" Flatt raised his voice in protest. "Why did Le Chien got more interesting mission?" He pouted. "I want to be a Spy too!"

Naomi fixed him a glare. "Because while you can dismantle the Bounded Field in matter of minutes, you have no self-restrain. If it was _you_, things will escalated, fast. Svin at least can be discreet in mission, and his Sense of Smell [Magecraft Detecting] could helped him. After all I don't ask him to sneak into the castle. Just leave some Spy Camera at outer layer of Bounded Field."

"Boo."

"Suck it up! If it was any consolation, if you encounter any Unusual Sighting or Yggdemilennia Magus, you can screw around with them, as long as it was not Servant or Master."

"Okay!"

Saber looked at her Master with shrewd eyes. "You gave him too many leniency, Master."

"It's Flatt. If I don't give him a goal he will get bored and cause mayhem. Hell, I can tell this day will be anything but smooth and uneventful."

"Oh come on." Saber rolled her eyes. "It can be that bad, right?"

~X~

"Welcome." The Church's Priest, as well one of Six other Masters of Red, greeted Naomi and Saber. "My name is Kotomine Shirou—ah, pardon, Shirou Kotomine. I am Overseer and Administrator of this war, as well the Master of Red." He brandished his Command Spell.

Naomi smiled, but internally she was far from pleased. "Naomi Hyoudou, Master of Saber." She showed him her Command Spell and let him confirm its authentication.

"Would you mind to materialize your servant?"

Naomi shifted ever so slightly. _"Saber?"_

"_I'll materialize. This place give me creeps." _Prana particles gather and formed Saber, in her full-body armor glory, standing directly behind Naomi. In a subtle way, it as if she was saying _'Back off, __**or else'**_.

"My, oh my." Shirou twitched, his smile dimmed a little bit.

Naomi's eyes narrowed for a moment, before adopting an innocent look. "Is there any problem, _mister Priest_?" She said in saccharine sweet voice.

Either he was scared a bit, or he was that good at acting, or something else, Shirou shook his head with neutral expression. "No, it's nothing." He said. "Well, then, let me show you my Servant as well."

Prana particles gather behind him, and revealed a woman with long black hair it dragged on the floor and sharp, cunning eyes. Her pointed ears revealed that she wasn't human... well, was not 100% human. Her midnight dark dress with feathered collar emphasizing on her bewitching body. Naomi notice that something that looks like oversized nail attached to her palm. She wonder how this Servant could grab something, anything, without ruining them.

And her presence was basically nil.

"Assassin, huh?"

Well, thank GOD she had common sense!

Assassin smiled. "I am Assassin of Red, looking forward to working with you, Naomi, Saber." She said in sweet, alluring voice.

"Hmph." Saber turned away. _"Master, I don't like her."_

"_You think I like her?" _Was Naomi's scathing reply.

"Now, then," Shirou smiled and go ahead, sitting on one of the long chair, Naomi sat on other end of the same chair, "It's a bit abrupt, but in case you haven't know the situation already, allow me to explain. The Yggdemilennia clan already has six servants." He pull out seven black chess piece, only each piece representing the servant class. Placed down six out of seven pieces in a row. "Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, and Caster. The Assassin of Black haven't joined them yet," the seventh piece was put a farther away from the rest, "but I can confirm that their assassin has been summoned. It was assumed the Master of Assassin of Black do separate summoning ritual elsewhere, perhaps to strengthen the Servant's stats by summoning them in their Homeland, so to speak." He then pull out another set of Servant piece, only this one is red. "From our side, all the Masters have summoned our servant and begun taking action."

Indeed, Naomi thought with sarcasm, considering what Saber had witnessed this early in the morning.

"As for our enemy identity, I do believe both of us already have idea of one of them."

It was that obvious, considering the home advantage field and how the enforcers were killed. It would be bad had Naomi doesn't have ultimate Cheat Code to ensure Saber would be on par with that guy.

**[So nice of you]**

Hush.

"Then, how about our side?"

"They're not bad at all. Your Saber seems to be powerful as well. I also can condifently say, both our Lancer and Rider are strong enough to oppose Lancer of Black."

Ah.

Naomi had seen a bit of what their Lancer is capable of. But for this guy to vouch their Rider was as strong as him? Now, looks like Naomi had to stepped up her game when the time come. Who was their Rider?

"In any case, with the addition of your Saber, we have all seven Servants of our camp gathered. I'll introduce you to the other Masters right away."

"No need." Naomi stood up. "I can take care from my end."

"Oh?" Shirou look disappointed while his Servant start to show distaste. "That was... quite shame. Do you really have no intention of forming common front with the rest? You can't win the war alone, not on this scale. We could protect your back, as well coordinating better in preparation to the war. Survival in numbers and all."

"I'm not alone." Naomi replied.

Shirou seems to caught what it implied, and his expression settle for something else. Wary? Surprised? Sheeting? Displeased? It's hard to tell. "I see." His voice, albeit neutral, had hiding something.

"If that's all, then I'll take my leave. Come, Saber."

"One thing, miss Naomi." Naomi stopped at the door. "Would you mind to tell us your Servant's True Name?"

"_Master! Can I kill this guy?"_

Naomi didn't replied at her Servant, instead she turned to Shirou with smiling face. Green color start to bleeding to her brown eyes. "Only if you tell us why did you deliberately didn't tell us about the Eight Class... or the fact our Lancer apparently had attacked her. That's the only reason why did he and Saber of Black clashed earlier, and why my Yggdemilennia counterpart tried to sucking up to Ruler."

Shirou's face morphed into one of shock. Before he could formulate an answer, Naomi had bolted away as fast as possible.

"Saber, any attack yet?"

"_No, but I see some birds following us."_

"How many?"

"_Seven"_

Without pausing, or even turning, Naomi pointed her finger at the sky and shoot Gandr ten times. Just to be safe.

"Am I missing one?"

"_Nope. Let's get back. No way Assassin let us escape this easily, unless it's a trap."_

"Agree." Naomi pushed more Prana to her legs. When she was about to reach the town, she jumped into the rooftop and perform some parkour. Cut the distance short as well avoiding unwanted attention. "Let's hope the others were faring better than us."

~X~

"**I feels like someone jinxed us." **Complained Add.

Their patrol was uneventful, at the beginning. Flatt and Gray masquerade as Occult enthusiast (the Irony considering they were Magi) and ask about unusual thing happening in the town. Mostly the answer were the same, the Yggdemilennia Castle. But sometimes they got other news.

For example, about ghost sightings at the tunnel. Said Tunnel was closed for renovation after someone get hit by loosen brick, but for a month, nobody had seen come in or out. Thus, gossips start to spread.

It get worse few days ago when the passerby swear they saw ghost floating there, and heard echoes of scream.

Flatt, happy for some mystery, dragged Gray and Add to see what happened.

They already expect hostility from Magus who use the place as their Workshop. Prepared for battle even. They got it, alright.

FROM GHOSTS AND SKELETON ARMY!

"_**AaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaRrrrrRRggGhhhhHH!"**_

_Clack clack clack clack clack clack clack_

With the unholy scream, the ghost commanded the skeleton to attack.

"Yay!" Flatt cheered up. He take a heavy steel board and start bashing the skeletons. Bash the front, bash the left, bash the right. "Wheeee!" With a loopsided grin, he threw the board and jumped on it. Turning the board into makeshift surfboard and crashing it at the biggest skeleton. A Chimera-like Skeleton. Stunning it. "Hey hey hey! You can't put Boar's skull on top of of Bear's spine with front leg come from a wolf and hind legs come from a goat. And why do you use Snake skeleton as the tail? It's so absurd!" He exclaimed. "Here! Let me show you how it done."

Using his unique Magecraft, he start dismantling the Chimera-skeleton. Humming something under his breath. From behind him, a dozen various skeleton start to advance.

_CRACK_

Only to be reduced into piles of useless bones by Gray. The hooded girl, swung Gray a few times to made sure no more skeleton left standing.

"_**ggGGGrraAaahHH!"**_

"**So noisy! No one want to hear your tone deaf singing!" **Complained Add. **"Oi Gray! Shut this guy up!"**

Gray sighed, but complied. "Gray [Dark] Rave [Unsteady], Grave." Advancing to the Ghost, she raised Add, and swing it twice. Destroying the Ghost's Core. With one final scream, it start to fading away.

Before it finally vanished, it spoke in anger.

"_**Curse you... curse you... I won't forgive you... I won't... ASSASSI—!"**_

_SLAM!_

The Ghost was crushed by a bone. Gray turned to Flatt, who had dismantle the Skeleton-Chimera and build new one. It looks... how to say it...? refined? Better? More elegant? Less threatening?

"Ta-dah! This is how you build it!" Flatt nodded, and then turned. "Oh, hi Gray! Done already?"

"U-umm... yeah."

"Good! Let's patrol a little bit before going back! I'm sure Le Chien must be having fun as well."

~X~

"Damn it damn it damn it."

Hearing a rustles and heavy footsteps, Svin cursed a bit more colorful before quickly climbed the nearest tree and hiding there, as several Homonculi Guards and a Golem passing beneath him. He had to fold his legs close to his chest or it will hit the Golem's head. He quickly planted a Jewel on the tree's branch.

His eyes caught a bird Golem with an eyeball on its head. The surveillance Golem. Svin waited until the golem flew a bit farther before sniping it with a twig.

The thing let out a screech before fell into the ground. By time it was no more than broken thing, Svin already leap from a tree to another, with more guards and golems hot on his heel.

From his peripheral vision, he saw something fly at him. Rock. Quickly he jumped up to higher branch. It proved to be the correct course of action, as once the "rock" hit something, it explode into mud, dragging some bits from the ground, and encased whatever it hit before solidifying. Geomancy.

What he won't give to have Flatt here? He was an idiot, but idiot who is insanely good at messing up with Magecraft.

"That was terrible aim."

"Hehe. Sorry sensei. In my defense, he is one of Lord El-Melloi's prized students."

_Shit_, Svin thought. He was busted. Right. No dilly-dallying. Time to go. And since things come to shove, might as well do it.

Leaping into bigger branch, Svin landed at all four. With a flash, his body was encased with the Glascheit Family's Magecraft.

Where once a tall teenager with blonde hair stood, now there's stood a beast. A wolf-like beast with fluorescent blue fur and a set of sharp teeth. If one squinted really hard, or having certain kind of Mystic Eye, they could see outline of Svin's body inside the beast. The beast howled before made a mad dash to the exit.

At this state, Svin's mind was more of a beast than of a human. Most of his rational mind was left in favor of primal instinct. That doesn't meant he was completely a mindless beast. Not yet.

Case in point, when he saw the guards blocked the exit way with some Golem, he stopped and pondering his next action.

There's a dozen golem. With ten meter gaps between them. The gap was filled with Homonculi guard, armed with halberd or spear. Over half of them were preparing a spell. He could tore the homonculi guards, and slowed down because he had to rip them to shreds first to clear his path, and possibly allowing the golems and his pursuer to catch up to him. Or, he could just use the golem as jumping board. Faster that way, but with higher risk of being encased within rock.

Golem. Homonculi. Golem. Homonculi. Golem. Homonculi. Golem. Homonculi.

Homonculi that's it. Flesh, he can easily tear apart. Rock, he have bit of problem there.

Jumping down, he barely touch the ground before he rushed into the Homonculi. His claw swing hard, slicing the flesh, beheaded some, cutting some limbs. Split open the chest and stomach and let its content spill out. Svin didn't stop advancing. For each slash, he take two step forward.

Hiss!

His instinct hissed. Danger danger danger danger! Svin howled in rage. The pursuer had catch up! He doubled his effort, this time biting anything that come too close to his mouth. Pay no mind to the taste of blood. Just a bit more... a bit more...

"Hey!"

He pay it no mind. There! With a delighted howl, he run into the open field, to the town.

Freedom! At last!

He only stopped running when he break into a warehouse and was sure no one seeing him. With a flash, he deactivate his magecraft, and slumped down. Leaning against the wall.

"Ah."

The floor was stained with blood. As does the wall.

Svin himself was looking less of a student and more of a bloody serial killer or said serial killer's escaped victim. He ran through his finger through his hair.

"Great. Now how I am supposed to return?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Planning the Next Step

"So... how's the result?"

It was by sundown they sat around the dining room, doing War Meeting again. The reason why so late, despite they finish their respective mission by three, at the most, was because Svin took long time in bathroom.

...to be fair his senses are enhanced, and thus he can't stand his own B.O. He refuse to come out until he make sure he no longer stank.

"Golems." The Beast Magecraft-user growled. "Either a Master or Servant or a pair of both from Yggdemilennia specialized in Golem and Geomancy. The Homonculi also adopted tactic Drove Em By Numbers. Quantity over Quality."

Naomi looked at him funny. "Do you use Einzbern's Homonculus as base comparison?"

"Yes."

No wonder. Einzbern Homonculus is on level of their own. They generally are good fighter, either in weapons or magecraft, specializing in Strings Magecraft*. But some of said Homonculus have TOO powerful Magic Circuits due obsessive tinkering that their body gradually become weaker until it stop losing functions. Nobody but the Einzbern know why.

"Anything more?"

"The forest has golem birds patrol as camera surveillance. The Battle Golem, as far as I knew, was the same. Type, size, and mateerial. Homonculi generally use halberds if not spell. One Liner."

So... those things were just Canon Fodders. Low in Quality, but abudance in Quantity. Unless they surrounds you in hordes or something like that... nothing more than footnote.

"Flatt? Gray?"

"Yes!" Flat raised his hand. "We found a Magus' workshop! He's dead but he dabble in necromancy, specialy bones army!"

"We've clean the workshop." Added Gray. "The army is decent... but the soul of the Magus made me worried."

"Worried?" Svin was horror stricken. "Why?!" Should he come there and clean whaveter remains of the workshop? Do purification? Should he invite exorcism or do it himself?

"It was just... what he sayings worried me." Gray elaborated. "When I cut him, he was in middle of cursing Assassin."

"Assassin?" Naomi looked at her. "How peculiar... the Master from church? His Servant happens to be Assassin. Was it their doings? As they hide the informaton about 15th Servant, it was within realm of possibility." Everyone ponders about it.

"Crossing path?" Commented Saber. "Pissed each other off? Spell ingredients? Or plain weakening enemy's force?"

"...how was his workshop looks like when you arrived?"

"Like someone was playing Butcher the Furniture and Dye the Place Red!" Answered Flatt. "That was shame, you know. Some materials are of decent quality and get ruined instead."

"Then it was not Assassin of Red." Said Naomi. "She gave me vibe of Noble Lady and a Temptress, not Serial Killer. Her M.O. probably involve poison and raided entire Magecraft Materials clean. The question is... who?"

"Assassin of Black?" Suggested Gray.

"Made no sense. They're on same fraction. Why would Assassin of Black do this?"

"In-fighting?" Saber chipped in. "People gathered together bound to do Dick Measuring Fest." Gray squaked with red face at the wordings. "You have no idea what kind of bitchfest happened back at Camelot when Father is not looking. Especially at lower class knight who recently join and fought to impress Father in hopes become one of Round Table. The amount of Hazing! And Gawain had fucking gall to tell me lay down! Bah! He doesn't know what _I've_ went through! Oh, don't get me start after that pervert Lancelot when he's on Bitchfest with Scout Boy Gawain!"

"I take the books understating it?"

"I'm _seconds away_ from punching both of them to oblivion if not for Bedivere and Tristan hold me back! Dunno why they protest. Galahad doesn't mind and he's little good boy."

Yup. The history definitely understating the conflict.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Naomi raised her hand in placating manner. "So we stuck in three-way war. On one side is Red Fraction who, let's assume we go against the rest of them plus that shady priest. The only one we know is Assassin, who probably use poison so get your rebreather on hand, and Lancer who is High-Class Servant from South Asia. Looking at his earring engraving, probably India. Svin, get my Laptop, open Google Search, and type Mahabara and Ramayana Heroes. If we're looking at India, those two Epic comes to the mind." Svin nodded and start doing it. "On the other is Black Fraction, who has Vlad the Impaler buffed up by Historical Fame Boost, a Master or Servant specializing in Golemancy and Geomancy, a Saber from West Europe, I'm thinking Nordic here, and a probably rogue Assassin who definitely is a Serial Killer. Lastly, our Mysterious Servamt, Lady Ruler. She has French Accent so I think French or Canada or other French Colony. Am I missing anyone?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Naomi, I got the names." Svin called.

"Got it." Naomi stood up and move to see the list of names. "Oh, and Gray."

She toss her her wallet.

"Buy us dinner. I won't have time to cook. Take Saber if you want. Flatt..." Naomi looked pained at this. "...I can't believe I said this... but take look at Boundary Field around this place and do what you can to strengthen it. Just... no explosion or anything that might get Faculty of Law crashing down on us."

"Gotcha!"

'_Am I going to regret this?' _She asked Ddraig.

"**[Dunno. You might want to check your First Aid Kit. Just in case."**

'_Of course.' _Naomi rolled her eyes. Good thing she has some favor she can cash on. "So, let's see... Lancer is a male, we can scracth out Female Heroes."

"Srikandhi is known to transform into a male during Mahabarata War."

"Yeah, but she's going against Bhisma so let's put that on Condition. Plus she's an Archer." She can't recall myth where Srikandhi use Spear or any polearm weapon. "That being said, scratch those who wasn't known to own or wield any kind of polearms and..."

~X~

"Hum Modern clothes is classy!" Grinned Saber, pleased with her new attire. The plain black tank top wth black capri pants and red hooded jacket with white line suited her well. Behind her, Gray dragged her feet. Tired.

"_**Oi oi Gray! You aren't going to fall alseep here, are you?!"**_

"Add. Shut up."

Who knows clothes shopping can be more tiring than fighting Saber?

She hope Naomi isn't annoyed with impromptu clothes shopping. Saber suddenly said she want normal clothes! Why can't she borrow some of Naomi's spare clothes instead?! They haven't find any open restaurant or any kind of eatery yet!

"Still... it's weird." Saber commented. "At evening, there's still activity, but come night, people suddenly lock themselves in. Was Assassin of Black making nuisance?"

She's right. Normally, a city was bustling with activity, day and night, to attract tourist and boost their income. Yet Sighisoara's night life was surprisingly silent and empty like graveyard. That was weird. Even medieval city is more lively than this place!

"D-do you think... Yggdemilennia?" Whispered Gray. Eyes darting around.

_Drap drap drap_

_Ba-bum ba-bum_

"Yup. Who else?"

Stopping, they find their way was blocked. By Homonculus and Golems. The road behind them also suffer similar fate. And there's some who perched atop of building.

"Any bet they were pissed the beast boy escape?" Saber grinned. "You take the rooftop, I take the ground."

"Yes."

With a flash, Saber clads herself in her demonic-looking Armor while Gray jumped to nearby rooftop. In her hand, Add in Scythe form. The homonculus were startled, either because she suddenly (and capable to) jump to their place or the fact a giant and deadly scythe suddenly appers in her hand. Having learned her lesson, Gray give them no time to recover and quickly swung Add in one, deadly strike.

_SLAAAASHH!_

Blood flow and dance onto air from severed torso. All three homonculi in this part, dead. Bifurcated in quick and clean strike.

Gray staggered. The amount of blood and now dead body scares her. So far she had go after monster-like creature and ghost. Never... never living person. It haven't sunk yet that in war she will kill _living people_.

"_**Behind you!"**_

Startled, Gray turn around a bit too late. One spell grazed her by shoulder and she hissed in pain. She swung Add to deflect the incoming projectile and parry attack when the remaining homonculus jumped closer.

It was no good. She can't kill them. She's not a killer. She can't...

"_**If ya are hesitatin' ya want others to cry?!" **_Come Add sarcastic words. _**"This is WAR! Peopl are going to die! Either them or you! Don't chicken out!"**_

"B-but..."

"_**If ya hafta kill or ye dear Professor die, you let him die?"**_

"!"

No. No... she can't. She can't let him die. She can't... let Naomi, Shin, Flatt, and Saber to dissappointed. She... she knew she's going to kill someone, sooner or later. And Naomi made it clear she's expected to kill.

So why she is hesitating?

Found back her resolve, Gray started to push harder. Compares to stuff she encountered at England, compare to craziness that was Lord El-Melloi II's classroom, compare to Saber's trial... these homonculus are NOTHING!

With quick feat of feet, Gray tripped nearest Homonculus to hive her room to breathe, before start moving and swinging Adds around in deadly pirouette. She finish it with knocking down the remaining and jumped after them.

In one wide swing and the homonculi no more.

"Nice show." Said Saber. She had done five minutes ago. "Though ya need help with mentality of yours."

"S-sorry."

"Meh." The Servant rolled her eyes before lift Gray bridal style, much to her embarassment, and leaping away from the crime scene.

Let the Yggdemilennia deal with this. Not their fault they were assaulted in public place.

~X~

"So that's the Master-Servant pair from Red Fracton. Saber of Red."

In old yet lavish castle, seven Magi and their Servants gathered. All witnessing battle that took place in a road in Sighisoara.

"I recognize that girl." Master of Archer of Black, Fiore Forvedge Yggdemilenni, spoke softly. "The hooded apprentice of Lord El-Melloi II, Gray."

"Ah. No wonder the Lord's Prized Star Student dares to enter our territorry."

Lord El-Melloi II. The regent "Lord" of El-Melloi Clan. Head Faculty of Modern Magecraft Theory.

The name made the rest of Master to become wary. The Lord itself is nothing powerful. Only upstart magi whose family history doesn't even reach one hundred years old. A weak Magus no better than newborn kitten. Yet his brain is Dangerous weapon.

The man itself known for its ability to partial restore El-Melloi Magic Crest by collecting the information and research. "A Magic Crest on Paper". Not only that, his mind is deadly sharp, he can discern mystery within few moments. This act as double-edge weapon. In one hand, he has potential to erase remains mysticism by discerning them. On other hand, he can elevated a Magus beyond their "natural" skill by maximizing their potential. The latter is the reason why he was respected/envied enough to become a Faculty Head. His graduate students were always Pride or Brand.

To think his students would joins in... looks like Yggdemilennia's new enemy is Faculty of Modern Magecraft.

"Sends out spy to observe the Modern Magecraft and El-Melloi Clan." Ordered Darnic. "If that Lord is our enemy, we have to take precautions."

As the Masters were discussing their future plan, a certain Servant stood in silence. His eyes sharply observing the picture of two girls, now show the scene before battle.

The scythe-wielding "Master" may wear hood that concealing his face, but Archer of Black has very sharp eyes. A trait of Marksman. As such, he notice one thing that everyone else miss.

Both "Master" and Servant... has similar face. Unusually so.

Coincidence? He don't think so.

TBC

* * *

**(OMAKE)**

**Moonlit World vs Lore Realm Part I**

"Yosh. Welcome to Magical World's History, Hyoudou-chan."

It was Naomi's first class with Zelretch. She has no idea why his classmates and teacher looked at her with horror-stricken look, and one even muttering prayer. Wasn't that reaction too extreme?!

"Let's start with the beginning. The Age of Gods." Zelretch tapped the crystal projector and word **AGE OF GODS** projected in blackboard. "Age of Gods, is time where God roam wild in world and shares same plane with us mortal. Start from Genesis of Earth till 0 AD. You know Greek Myth? Trojan War? Oh, how about Legend of Susano'O? Those take place during Age of Gods. Yes, Age of Gods is where relationship between humans and Gods are at its strongest. And if you ask which pantheon exist, the answer is ALL OF THEM."

"Eh?!" Naomi blinked in surprise. "But there's so many gods! And if all of them exist, how?! In Greek, Chaos created Gaia who in turn create Uranus and others. But in Japan, it's Izanagi and Izanami. And what about Norse's World tree theory?! How about bible? Angels? Adam and Eve? It doesn't made sense!

"Aaaaannndd... this is where it become tricky." Zelretch nodded. "You can say it's Gaia's doing. And by Gaia I don't men Primordial Mother from Greek Myth. I talk about her namesake, the Counter Force of Earth itself. The one who creates Phantasmal Species, Divine Spirits and so on." Naomi's mouth made O. "Now, where am I? Oh right. Age of Gods. Gaia take charge in this Age, laying ground few rules between Mortal and Gods so that Mortals doesn't get bighead and use Gods as means to expanse themselves. Gaia doesn't mind Gods as they in essence fell under her rule, but she loathe human who think for themselves and in turn create Alaya. One of Gaia's rule is that creation of world have to has one similiarity. Primordial Mother and Father, banishment of Primordial Mother in some Myth, and so on."

"But Bible..."

"And that is one of reason why Biblical religion is disliked by other pantheons. It doesn't play by rule." Chuckled Zelretch. "Though since it survives till today, you can say the God of Bible is one very powerful Divine Spirits before elevated into Godhood by prayers and belief."

"Ahhh... so Divine Spirits who worshipped elevated into Godhood who in turn create several uhh... Lesser Divine Spirits, maybe? And Divine Beast, and other kinds, which made the belief grow."

"Correct!" Zelretch clapped. "Now, Age of Gods is where Gods and Mystery prosper. But due something—we will talk about this later—the Age of Gods began to decline. Their influence began to decline while humanity rose. Death of King Solomon in 700 BC accelerated it. This continues until the 0 AD, where calendar switched."

"Of course Gaia doesn't like it. Human had grow persistent and resist It. Sending beast only could help so much, belief, however, is powerful thing. So It strengthen the remaining Gods and give them new vessel and role, which is far inferior compare to real deal, but the fact they exist was enough. As such, the Gods nowadays still exist, hidden from the world, and far inferior compare to what they used to be. The Age from 0 AD to nowadays have two name. Age of Man, and Neo-Age of Gods for those who in the know. Or, its more populr term, Moonlit World and Lore Realm."

"Those who—"

"Yup. Not everyone know it." Zelretch nodded. "Human is greedy creature by nature. And Magi, no matter how much they deny it, is human. If they knew Neo-Age of Gods... imagine what will happens."

Naomi took few good long minutes to imagine, and blanched.

All that comes up in her mind aren't pretty. One even resulted in End of the World!

"Yup. So only select few know. Me, Headmaster, and very teeny tiny _small_ number of people among all Magi population who knows. From other side, only those who are old enough to remember Solomon who are in the know. You might think it as small number, but because of Decline of Age of God plus Biblical's Great War between Angel vs Devil vs Fallen Angel that sometimes rope other pantheons, it was not that great number. Any and all contact now is keep hush-hush to prevent massive fuck ups."

"How bad the Fuck Up could be?" Naomi jokingly asked.

"FUBAR. Multiplied by factor ten."

...Okay. that was bad. Really bad.

"...but why I was told?" That doesn't make sense. Why told her?

"Because you belongs in Lore Realm."

"Huh?!"

"You have potential, Hyoudou Naomi. A great potential that you and your alternates possess. Give right push and you will become major powerhouse before you turn twenty. You would be introduced to Magical World sooner or later. All of your alternatives always involved at age 17, one way or another. Never older than that. Younger? Yes. Older? Nu-uh."

"All of them?" Squeaked Naomi.

"Well, bar those where Age of Gods and Magic completely gone with no trace."

Naomi can only resigned. At least she has guide and given knowledge early. She can imagine her alternates who thrown into deep end without any shreds of help. She was lucky one.

"Now, now, don't be gloomy." Zelretch patted her head. "You can use this chance to prepare yourself."

"Ha'i, shishou."

"Good girl. Now, I have errands to do, but can you pick these for me? I need them tomorrow."

Zelretch dissappears after giving Naomi a slip of paper. The little girl looked at it.

"Okay... what is... this... FRESH MANDRAKE ROOTS FROM GREENHOUSE?! AS IN I HAVE TO HARVEST THAT SHRIEK-KILLING LITTLE GNOMES?! _**SHISHOUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Interesting Night

Morning is coming! The sunlight is shining through the window, birds are chirping, breakfast is cooked and served on table with Jasmine Tea as choice of drink and—

"_Hyoudou Naomi, what did you DO!"_

...and one Lord El Melloi II chews Naomi via Skype video call.

Cue as one, everyone turns at Naomi in surprise.

"What did I do?!" Cried Naomi back. "I didn't do anything! Swear on it!" She spends one day and two night holed up in the base, trying to figures out her opponents and making sure Flat won't compromise their situations. Why did she get chewed out?!

"_If you didn't do _anything_, then explains to me why there's Yggdemilennia Spy in MY Department!"_ Say WHAT?! _"Yes. There's Spy in my Department. Had it was another department, it would be hard to figure out, but Modern Magecraft Theory lead and taught by Upstart Magi like me suddenly gain attentions mean something is not right. It was only matters of Whydunnit. And the Great Holy Grail War is the first thing come to my mind—HEY!"_

Reines shove him aside and monopolize the call. _"Fufu~ you have to see my dear brother's expression when he figures it out. Though~ I had to agree. Those little spies are quickly become nuisance. Ahh... I can't even have teatime in new sweet shop in peace." _She complained.

"Wait wait wait a minute here. Are you telling me Clock Tower is _compromised_?!" Ask Naomi. "The Yggdemilennia still have insides connection? Not all of them secede?!"

"_Duh. It's war. If they can plant spies, why not? Knowing information was winning half the battle." _Reines smiled. It was not a nice smile, not a smug smile either.

"_Back to the Issue," _Lord El Melloi II pushed Reines aside and take back control._ "the spies infiltrate Department of Modern Magecraft. They tried to be subtle, but I have list of people admitted here and from what family they come from. Trace the family tree upwards and sideways, they connected to Yggdemilennia or Yggdemilennia-affiliated family, even if loosely. If this place is compromised, what to say other departments aren't especially when many Magus show interest in their field? You know how callous Magi are at Social Relationship that wasn't use or be used."_

Naomi cursed. Loudly. In Japan, English, German, and some kind of language no one can make head nor tail of it, since it sounds close to growl and roar than any coherent word.

"I bet it's Darnic's doing! He's the only one with that strong influence and connection!" She growled. "That blasted old ghoul! I'm so blasting him when I saw him!"

At least she sends her reports via _e-mail_. Thank goodness about 98% of Magi are hopeless in tech!

"_Oh. Please do." _Purred Reines darkly. _"Show that Snake he mess with wrong kind of people."_

"_On that note, your report about Master from Church is worrying." _Said Lord El Melloi II. _"Withholding important information is, while not prohibited, is highly discouraged. Also... Ruler, hm? If I was right, Einzbern summon one during Third Fuyuki Holy Grail War, before Nazi, or rather Darnic, took Greater Grail Away. I believe they called it Extra Class."_

"Anything else?" Ask Naomi. "The skill... the records. Whatever."

"_You know how Einzberns are. To quote you, Tundra Cactus. Do you think we can dig up more than what they reluctantly share? Especially with spies watching our movement?"_

Naomi winced. "Well..."

"_On that note, do you have idea why they decided to spy on us? Anything that happened between you and Ygdemilennia you forgot to include in your report?"_

Naomi frowned. "I did said Svin manage to infiltrate the forest of Yggdemilennia but... is that enough? Hey, Svin, you didn't wear gloves, did you?"

"Nope."

"See? They can't think he's a Master. He don't even have command spell or doodle his hand with red marker."

Gray twiddle with her thumbs. "U-umm!" She said. "W-when Miss Naomi send me for food run... S-saber and I e-encounter Yggdemilennia Homonculi and Golem..."

"..."

"..."

"_..."_

"_..."_

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY NONE OF YOU BOTHER TO TELL ME BEFORE_?!"_

"Eeek! S-Sorry!"

~X~

"GUHAHAHAHAHA! More! More! I'll Kill all Oppressor!" A ashen-skinned giant brutes his way through Golems and other security measure in bid to reach Yggdemilennia Castle.

To figures watching the carnage below with tired expression.

"You know, it was shame Saber refused to join us." Commented the male. "I mean, we can shift this boring job to them. Too bad they siding with Yggdemilennia."

"Silence Rider." Replied the female. "Regardless, Master of Assassin told us to capture them on sight. With persuasion, we may convince them to return to our Fraction. A Noble Knight never likes to serve a traitor."

"Is that so?" Rider eyeing her. "Hey, Anee-san. Speaking of Master, have you seen your Master?"

"No."

"Me neither. It's a little odd, don't cha think? They give us command and Prana, but we never meet face to face."

"It's normal for a Magus, actually?"

"Really?"

Archer closed her eyes and remember a girl. A girl with lilac colored hair and sweet smile. A girl who forsake her homeland and willing to kill her own brother to help her love and new friends escape. A girl who _can spend hours in enclosed room brewing potions and preparing for rituals and had to be bodily dragged out for meal_.

"Yes."

"Huh." Rider leaned against the tree. "Well, guess you're right. I mean, you did sailed the sea with—"

"Ssshh!" Archer shushed him. Her cat ears twitched. "I hear noise."

Instantly Rider's lazy demeanor changed. "Enemies?"

"Yes."

"Good." A savage grin adorned his expression. "Finally something interesting. I was bored here. Hm. Should we tell Berserker?"

CRASH! A big, old tree with thick trunks fell.

"Can _you _get it past his thick skull?"

"..."

~X~

"Yggdemilennia is going to be _pissed off_." Grinned Naomi.

The bug spy alarmed her that three Servants trespassed the territory and raised Yggdemilennia alarm. An ambush in the night. Saber, obviously, want to join and Naomi don't mind. This would be a good opportunity to see how strong their opponents are. From both camp.

Gray, on other hand, want to be away.

"W-will us be alright?" She asked. "I mean... we are not going to face just Homonculi and Golem, but Servants like Saber-san and..." and can they survive the night? Gray barely hang onto their fight and Saber clearly hold back. Sure, there's Release the Restrains, but those has conditions and act as last resort.

"Oh shush. They are in other side of forest." Pointing at a alarm golem, Naomi snipes it from behind. It explode... followed by loud crash and prana flared from far away. "Yes. They are battle on other side. Why do you think Saber going there? By the way, Saber, what's on your end?"

"_... Berserker of Red is plain musclehead idiot. Archer of Red, damn a kitty cat, is against Berserker of Black and a Green haired guy is fighting Archer of Black."_

"I see... Keep watching, Saber. Don't jump in without my sayings. Do not make me enforce it with Command Spell."

"_Yeah yeah. I know it."_

Trekking their way to Yggdemilennia Castle, Naomi was stopped a dozen minutes later when Saber contacted her.

"_Master. Archer and that Weed Guy," _Weed? Ah, must be because the hair, _"retreat. Berserker is captured within Golem—by the way, it's Caster who's Golem controller. Rider of Black retreats. There's something fishy here. His excuse is flimy like hell. He must be planning something. The other Servant, 'cept Saber Guy and Assassin, were here."_

'_I see...' _Naomi close her eyes. 'Mordred. Have you ever do dirty jobs?'

"_Huh? Well _duh_! Who else would?"_

'_...good. Because I want you to tie loose. Keep in mind it 1 vs 4 and Lancer got Power Boost so focus on eliminate Berserker... and Caster if you could.'_

"_Ha! Finally! Some actions!"_

Naomi open her eyes and activate Boosted Gear. With a few mental switch, the Gauntlet melted and formed a Tekko Glove with red-tinted claw and a green gem on it.

"Naomi-san?"

"Sorry Gray. I forgot you don't have mental connection." Apologize Naomi. "See, Berserker of Red is captured by Black Fraction, so I ordered Saber to make sure he won't be nuisance later. In meantime, Rider of Black is planning something, so let's get a bit closer to the Castle and intercept him, ok?"

"We are going to fight?"

"Um... just a short, quick test on what Rider is capable of."

"Oh. Okay."

They don't have to wait too long. While listening to battle noise from distance, and Naomi occasionally zoning out to give Saber command, they felt it. Presence of Prana stronger than most Magus. Something old and powerful. A Servant.

Two of them dashed to the source and found Rider of Black running through the forest, pulling a... boy?... with sickly complexion, silvery messy hair and pale red eyes. An albino? No. A Homonculus. Rider was pulling a Homonculus away from Yggdemilennia castle.

"Come on! Just a little more! We're almost there!"

Naomi decided to show herself. "Oh? And where did you plan to go with him... Rider of Black?" She ask, showing up few feet away from them.

Rider was startled he-she-they? skidded mid-step and nearly landed flat-face to the ground. The homonculus behind them can't control his body and hit Rider's back.

"Wha? Who are you?"

Naomi smiled as Gray landed next to her. "Oh, don't mind us. We are just... curious passenger." She chirped. "Now... the Homonculus looks important for you. Was he a prisoner of Yggdemilennia? Or... did you plan to broke him out and set him free?"

"Haha, got me!" Rider grinned. "Yup! That's why, I gotta go so please move away~"

Naomi smiled. "Sorry can't do."

At that, Gray dashed forward with Add in Scythe form swung in her hand. Rider pushed the Homonculus boy away before greet the attack with their Lance. Rider yelped when Naomi joined the fray with clawed gauntlet swipe at place where Rider's head used to be.

"Hey! Two versus one ain't fair!"

"Saber of Red is currently battling Lancer, Caster, Archer, Saber, and Berserker of Black in same time and we don't hear her complaining." The reply made Rider stiffened.

"WHAT?!"

"Focus on your battle, Rider~"

"Kuh!" Rider gritted their teeth and fought back. Gray and Naomi fell to two different direction and launched attack. Swipe, slash, swung! Trank! Trank! Trank! Thuck!

It was annoying!, Rider thought. Totally not fair! How is he supposed to know Saber's Master and her friend is waiting here? The Red guys ain't fair!

Naomi saw something from corner of her eyes. A light.

Uh-oh.

[Boost!]

She turned around and positioned herself in defensive stance, with hands formed an X and her left arm was above her right arm. The attack hit the Boosted Gear and the impact, combined with Naomi isn't prepared for multitask, knock her balance off. She fell and quickly rolled on the ground before get up again.

The Homonculus, for all his sickly appearance, has first-rate circuits. Or... was it because his first-rate circuit, he has sickly body? Either way, his one liner attack is strong enough to cracked Naomi's arm, even with single Boost in endurance. Had she didn't boost it, her left arm will be in sling for _week_.

"You! What are you doing?!" Rider cried out in panic. "Run idiot run!"

"Can't..." grunted the boy, grasping for breath. "I can't... leave... Rider alone..."

"Cute." Said Naomi, now interested at the homonculus. Quickly she close the distance between them. The Homonculus' eyes widened and he raised his arm with circuit charged, ready for another attack—

THWACK!

—but Naomi hit him in solar plexus. His vision darkened and his body fell limp to Naomi's waiting arm.

Rider let out an angry roar. "LET GO OF HIM!" They roared, shoving Gray aside and charging against Naomi.

Naomi jumped and perform salto mid air. She threw the unconscious Homonculus at Gray before facing Rider.

She found it's harder. Apparently Naomi pushed their button, hard. Rider fought back seriously and for once, take initiative to attack first. The lance's big mass proved itself to be quite a problem for Naomi several times.

"He is not your Master, why do you care so much about him?"

"Who cares? Master of not, is it wrong to help people?!"

"Hee~" Naomi see. Homonculi are disposable foot soldiers at best. Rider probably saw an anomaly who has ego of his own and refuse fate of doomed pawns, thus decide to save him. Cute. Real cute. "Well, if you care at him so much, then I'll take him. Better me than Yggdemilennia, right? At least he won't be recaptured back."

"Wha—"

'_Saber. Done?'_

"_Wel... more like got a problem I want to run away from. You know... Berserker of Red have a teeny tiny little trick I don't wannta see up close..."_

'_What trick?_

"_Um... he convert pain into Prana and now he's gonna blow up?"_

'_...'_

"_..."_

'_...'_

"_...Master?"_

'_SABER! Throw Berserker of Red at Black Servant and GTFO!' _"GRAY! LET'S RUN!"

"E-eh what but-?"

"NO BUTS! BERSERKER OF RED IS GOING TO BLOWN UP AND I DON'T KNOW HOW BIG THE EXPLOSION RANGE IS!"

" "WHAT?!" "

~X~

Darnic, Caster of Black, Roche, and Celenike were gathering around subdued form of Berserker of Red, chanting spell with Magic Circle for approiapte ritual lights beneath them.

Just a bit more. Just a bit more and—

"**CRIMOSN LIGHTNING!"**

Four Master and one Servant jumped back when a red lightning suddenly struck Berserker. Fried him alive, but not enough to kill it.

"Eeeh? You're alive? Man, for a dunderhead you're quite tough." A androgynous voice spoke up as an armored figure jumped to the twitching figure of Berserker and stabbed him through the Golem jail.

"...Saber of Red." Darnic narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Piss off Old Ghoul." Darnic twitched at the not-so-subtle jab of his actual age and his secret of youth. Saber ignored him in favor of stabbing Berserker of Red in various places. "Tch. Oi! Caster of Black! Mind get this off so I can hack this idiot?!" Demanded Saber, more than little annoyed.

"Such insolent demand. You do realize that he is your side Saber, do you?"

"Ha? So what? He's more problem than he's worth it. Plus" Saber hacked an arm off. "My Master ordered me to _tie a loose end_."

Noticing the danger she's in, Saber jumped upwards and landed in tree, avoid the spikes that shot up from the ground.

"A callous and cold, if logical order." Commented Lancer, manifest at command of his Master. "I applaud your Master's thought. However, are you not afraid that she sacrifice you?"

You don't leave a loose end like that. You make sure it won't bite back in ass at unfortunate time.

"Thanks." Grinned Saber. "and save that preaching or yourself, Vampire!"

Lancer stiffened. "What did you call me?"

"Vampire! Ghoul! Dingy bat! Emo Old Man! Sissy!" Mordred cat calling. Dodging attack from Saber of Black, who's returned once again to the Battlefield. "Whoo-hoo... so this is Saber of Black. Mind telling me how's your fight with Lancer of Red goes?"

!

"You were watching."

"Yep!"

"Then we can't let you go. Lancer, Caster, Saber, Archer."

"Yes."

"AAAAAA!"

"Ganging up on me?" Saber asked, parrying Berserker of Black's attack and use her strength to push the mad servant back. "Were you so araid of Awesome me? You could just say so!"

"Silence!"

Saber grinned as she dodge the attack. Blocking Archer's arrow and parrying Berserker of Black and Saber of Black's attack, while avoiding the Golem and the Spikes. No way she gonna trapped like Berserker of Red. Speak of Berserker...

"Hey! Is he supposed to be like that?!" She ask, pointing at Berserker of Red...

...whose body bulged grotesquely.

"What the-?!" Roche yelped. "Sensei! What happening?!"

"You have no idea? Seriously?" Saber cut off the incoming arrow, grab Berserker of Black's mace and threw her at Saber of Black's direction. Wincing slightly when feel electricity dances on her palm.

Celenike turned at her. "It's your fault!" She accused.

"Ha?"

"You crash the ritual! This is your fault Berserker of Red is like that!"

"My fa—Oi old Hag! Listen here! Your ritual is just cutting the connection and make new one! No change at all with the Servant! The worst thing happened if it failed was both o you die in a BOOM! It's not my fault this dumbass is Loose Canon and who the Idiot who has the bright idea recruit Loose Canon anyway?!"

If possible, an invisible arrow strike Darnic.

"Then we simply have to kill him and take you as his replacement." Said Caster, ordering his Golem army to subjugate Saber of Red.

"Yeah... how about NO SHIT!" _"Master! A hep here!"_

'_Huh? Oh right! Don't touch ground! Stay on branches! The golem can't jump. They are simply too heavy. If they jump they wll go CRASH!'_

"_Already do it!" _She dodge the incoming attack.

'_Keep Lancer busy! His territory encompass ALL Romania! The Spike probably reach the border! Keep his thought occupied that he won't think of using it at you! Use Saber of Black and Berserkers as distraction.'_

"_Okey-dokey."_

Saber charges her sword and strike Lancer's golem horse with it, shattering it and forcing Lancer to landed close to Berserker.

Hey. The battleground is tiny.

Speaking of Berserker.

"Crap! Lord Darnic! Berserker of Red regained his consciousness!" Worse than that, his entire body bulges atrociously, reminded Saber of her old hag of Mother's more potent and crazy potion in cauldron.

"Op-press-or... OOOOHHH OPPRESSOR!" The madman roared in pain (delight?) and shatter the Golem trap from insides. His body bulges too much for the prison to contains. He swung his grossly oversized limb to hit whatever or whoever around him. This action prompted Lancer turned to him and use his stakes to pins Berserker of Red in place.

It worked... until it doesn't.

The stakes absorbed into Berserker's body, as the place it struck bulged even _worse_.

"GAHAHAHAHAH! MORE! MORE! FEEL MY LOVE OPPRESSOR!" Berserker of Red laughed and lifted his fist with intents to crush Lancer.

Berserker of Black blocked it with her mace, followed with both Sabers sliced the arms and legs off. Then Archer blinded him, finished by Lancer use his Noble Phantasm on highly concentrated Area.

Wrong thing to do.

Once the rain of blood and bloody bits stopped, the limbs where it was cut off bulged like Tumor. Uneven and utterly gross. Berserker even reach size of a _house_!

"This doesn't look good." Muttered Archer.

"You were saying?!" Muttered Saber nervously. "I mean, it started to _glow_!" She pointed out at the glowing bulges.

Freaky. And give her jeebie feelings.

"By the way... who's his Master?"

"..."

Silence. Only sounds of Berserker of Red's maniac laugh and flesh being pumped. The Masters looked at each other as if saying _'are you THIS abomination's Master?'_

Saber twitched. "You gotta kidding me..."

'_Saber. Done?' _Oh thank God. MASTER HELP!

"_Well... more like got a problem I want to run away from." _Mordred glanced at Berserker of Red's totally absurd form._ 'You know... Berserker of Red have a teeny tiny little trick I don't wannta see up close..."_

'_What trick?_

"_Um... he convert pain into Prana and now he's gonna blow up?"_

'_...'_

"_..."_

'_...'_

"_...Master?" _Hey. Her Master isn't fainted, right?

'_SABER!" _Saber nearly yelped when a scream resounded _inside_ her skull._ 'Throw Berserker of Red at Black Servants and GTFO!'_

GTFO? Oh. Get the F Out.

Sounds like plan!

"Well... my Master need me so I gotta go, bye!" Saber astralize and running like hell.

"SABER! Don't run!"

"HEY!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Nu-uh. Not happening. Nada.

A black and pink plur ran past Saber in astral form and cries "MASTER!" Saber paid it no attention. She moved to her Master's side, saw Gray carrying a boy in her back. She didn't even think as she pull both her Master and Gray by wrist and use Prana Burst to get out from the Yggdemilennia area.

Even if Naomi cursed her because she almost pulled her right arm off its socket.

Saber ignores it, because not even a second after they reached town—

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

TBC

A/N: Yes! A Divergent in story!

Decide to update this story to celebrating FGO x Fate/Apocrypha Collaboration Event and got Achilles in first pull. All FGO Player, good luck in rolling!


End file.
